Love and Alcohol
by Wolfism
Summary: There was no escaping this kid! I swear, he was everywhere! Who was this kid, you ask? Marik motherfucking Ishtar. [CURRENTLY BEING REVISED]
1. Another Night

**Author Notice: This fic is currently in the process of being revised/rewritten.**

**Title:** Love and Alcohol  
><strong>Pairing(s):<strong> Thiefshipping and Puzzleshipping  
><em><strong>WARNING<strong>_: Contains yaoi, graphic language, and use of drugs

* * *

><p>There I was, face planted into a smooth, wooden surface and an empty shot glass in my hand. I had my head buried into the crook of my arm, face hidden away from view. Loud music played in the background, and I suddenly remembered where I was: at a nightclub. Not wanting to think about, or even bother remembering why I was here <em>again<em> in the first place, I continued to lie there, a hiccup escaping my mouth as I exhaled.

"Hey, buddy, you don't look so good." I heard one of the bartenders say. "Are you ok?"  
>I almost laughed. "You don't know the half of it."<br>I heard them wiping the area around me with a towel. "So, who dumped ya? Wife leave you?"  
>"Oh please." I hiccuped. "I'm too good to be dumped. I guess you could say there's someone I really <em>hate<em>!" I tried to lift my head up to face them, but my neck was weak from the amount of alcohol in my system and I dropped back down pathetically.  
>"So, this person you hate," they asked, "What they do to ya to make you look like this?"<br>I chuckled under my breath. "Lets just say its complicated."  
>"Suit yourself." the man grabbed the glass out of my hand and walked to the back. I heard him yell something to one of the employees, but that was about it.<p>

I was completely spent. My breath reeked of alcohol, I smelled like smoke due to the atmosphere, and my body was numb. I just wanted to sit there and rot til I died. So, why exactly was I like this? Before you say that I'm head-over-heels in love, no, thats not the case. Actually, its the other way around. Yeah, thats right: someone was in love with _me_! Me of all people! I hiccuped again. The numbness in my body started to wear off, and a pounding headache coursed through my skull. I had to get out of this nightmare before I actually did die!

Struggling to sit up, I arched my back to stretch and was rewarded faintly with a welcoming shudder of relief as my muscles flexed and joints cracked. I rubbed my eyes, which were probably bloodshot-red from the amount of alcohol I consumed; not to mention I had been lying there for a good thirty minutes, so drowsiness was another factor. My legs still felt stiff, but I forced myself to stand. Big mistake. I tumbled to the floor like a toddler attempting to take its first steps. No one seemed to notice though, or care if I was alright, except for maybe the bartender who gave me an amusing look. I grabbed the side of the bar and used it to guide my way out; I needed sleep badly.

Once I _found_ my way outside, everything felt clearer. But I was still a hopeless, drunken mess. Straightening my posture, I began to look around; over my shoulder, across the street, behind my back, _everywhere_. I wasn't looking for anything in particular, rather it was _someone_. Someone whom I was desperately trying to avoid. Once I deemed the area all clear, I staggered my way across the street to my car. So what if I was drunk? I can still drive. Besides, it was late anyway. Who would be out or even care to stop me? I reached in my pocket to grab my keys; my hands were still shaky. Vision blurry, I struggled to find the right key, only to end up dropping the entire set in the process. "Fuck!" Groaning as I picked them back up, it donned on me that I could just simply hit the unlock button on the control pad. So I pressed the button, only to have the trunk pop open. Oops. I hit the one next to it, and the alarm sounded off. "Shit!" I growled, clenching the sides of my head. The last thing I needed was a blaring, repetitive car horn going off to further irritate my already aching migraine.

"Can't even get in and out of your own car!" I heard a voice from behind me say. I gritted my teeth. The only thing more annoying than a car alarm at this point was _him_. I turned around to face him, frowning when I saw a smirk across his face. He must have sensed my irritation with his presence because he then folded his arms across his chest, to give me a mocking look. I balled my fist.

"Get lost."  
>"Hmph. Whats wrong? Having a bad night?"<br>I narrowed my eyes. "It was perfectly fine until you showed up."  
>"Tch." he flicked a strand of hair out of his face. "You already know I tend to do that often."<p>

And he was right. Literally, there was no escaping this kid; I swear, he was everywhere! He was like air, always surrounding me no matter where I went. And he pissed me off; especially the way he dressed. Purple hoodie showing his mid-stomach, khaki pants, blonde hair, lavender eyes, and gold jewelry. I couldn't tell what I disliked more: his fashion sense or his personality. Who was this kid, you ask? Marik motherfucking Ishtar. I scowled as I saw him grin. I must not have gotten my point across clearly enough.

"I'll say it again nicely: _Get lost_."

However, he simply ignored my words and took the keys from me, pressing the right button so that my car could unlock. He opened the door and waited for me to get in. I snatched the keys from him and got inside, slamming the door shut. As I started the ignition, he tapped on the window and I looked at him. He smirked and whispered four words that made me hit the gas pedal. And yes, you heard right; he muttered _four_ words, not three. So don't go thinking he said _'I love you'_ or some shit like that!

Driving down the highway at more than ten miles over the normal speed limit, I turned on the radio. Nothing but static greeted my ears as there was nothing playing or in reception at the moment. It didn't matter anyway; I should be home soon enough to where I can get more than three hours of sleep this time.

Nope. I made it home at 4:37 a.m.; my job started at 6:15. Well, at least I earned myself a personal record by not coming home with a speeding ticket... or getting pulled over for drunk driving because I was sure that I hit a stop sign along the way. I walked in through the door of my apartment, tossing the keys aside to wherever they landed as I flicked the light switch. Only, the lights didn't come on. Must be a power outage. Kicking the door closed, I made my way into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator; hopefully I had a beer that was still cold. Nothing but an open bottle of vodka that was a corner full. It would have to work for now. I shut the refrigerator door and made my way to the bedroom. Throwing the now empty vodka bottle down on the floor to add to the collection of other alcohol and beverage cans I neglected to pick up, I lied down on my bed. Lazily I reached on my nightstand to grab the already prepared bottle of aspirin, and popped a few in my mouth. Then rolled over and let the welcoming, much invited feeling of sleep take over. The darkness was so thick around me, I couldn't tell if I was actually awake or asleep by then. I must have been asleep, because I woke up to the sound of a cellphone ringing followed by blinding sunlight. What time was it? I yawned and stretched, wanting to throw up from the effects of my hangover. Finally deciding to pick up the annoying mobile device, I answered with a slur only to have a raging voice respond back to me.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? ITS ALREADY TEN O' CLOCK!"  
>My eyes widened and I looked at my watch. "Shit!"<br>"Get your ass over here!" the person shouted and they hung up the phone.

Normally, I would be awakened by the sound of my alarm clock, but it looked like the power was still off. Realizing I didn't have much time, well hell, I didn't have _any_ time, I swished my mouth with mouthwash and grabbed a pack of mint gum, hoping to kill the odor of alcohol on my breath. After putting on my shoes, I hurried out the door. Looks like I'll be wearing the same clothes I wore to work yesterday.


	2. Working Late

"You're late again!" my boss yelled. "Why the hell can't you get your shit together, Bakura?!"  
>I didn't respond. My boss was a total ass and anything he said was of little importance to me.<br>"You know, I should fire you..."  
><em>'Oh yes, please fire me.'<em>  
>"But instead, I'm going to make you work graveyards tonight!"<br>"Bloody hell!" I shouted.  
>"Have fun." the man smirked and walked away.<p>

Want to know where I work? At a fucking museum. Yeah, I had to sink that low to get money and make a living. Personally, I blame Ryou. His oversensitive ass had to feel sorry for me and persuade his boss to give me this job. I wont say I'm grateful, but at least he's considerate. I hated that man; my boss I mean. It was like he could always read what was on my mind and say things that made me want to lunge a knife through his back. And I'm sure he hated me just as much, which is why he refuses to fire me. He'd much rather see me do things I _hate_ rather than taking the easy way out. He even gave me a raise once to persuade me to continue working here when I threatened to quit. _'Damn that man!'_ And to make my mood even more foul, was Ryou walking his prissy little self towards me.

"I busted my ass to get you this job!" he bellowed, throwing a mop at me. "Seriously, instead of running away from your problems and getting drunk every night..."  
>"I'm not running away!" I snapped. "Actually, its more like I'm being <em>followed<em>."  
>"Mhm." Ryou replied sarcastically. "You'll be following the door out of here if you keep it up!"<br>I huffed in frustration and dunked the mop into the bucket, splashing water on the floor and making an even bigger mess. Ryou glared at me as he walked off to tend to other things in the museum. _'I fucking hate my life.'_

Suddenly, I heard a crowd of people coming towards my general direction. I looked up curiously to see the commotion. Ishizu was giving a tour of the museum to a group of school children and tourists. However, there was one person who stood out from the crowd. "Damn, not him!" I mumbled. There he was, the same damn kid who appears just to piss me off everyday. Marik motherfucking Ishtar. I went back to mopping the floors, pretending as if I didn't see him, but he called out my name and waved. I ignored him and Ishizu led the group of tourists to another part of the museum.

So, how do I know this annoying as hell blonde? Simple. I met him when I first started working here. Ishizu was the manager and she introduced me to her brother, Marik. At first I thought nothing of him and we associated every now and then, but not really enough to say we were friends. A month after we were introduced, he confessed his love to me. Needless to say, I was taken aback by the sudden revelation, but once I figured out he was serious, I laughed and immediately turned him down. What a joke. First of all, I'm not gay, and if I were, he's definitely not my type! Instead of crying and going home like a heartbroken teenager, he followed me around everyday asking me to go out with him, hoping I would say yes. And well, you should know my reply.

I wiped my forehead and sighed as I sat on a bench, now done with mopping the floors. Would there ever be an end to this job? Obviously not, because I need it to pay the utility bill which I finally figured out why the lights weren't coming on at my apartment. I looked up and placed an arm over my face. I heard someone sit next to me; I knew all too well who it was.

"For the last time, no!"  
>Marik snorted. "So quick to turn a person down, eh?"<br>"Get lost already, kid! Its not happening!"  
>"I wonder what would happen though, if I did <em>this<em>..."

Suddenly, I felt a warm breath next to my neck, and felt my earlobe get nipped. I quickly opened my eyes and flailed my arm, failing to notice the light dust of pink that went across my face. "You damn kid!" I shouted. As if he already predicted what I would do, Marik was off the bench, giving me a precocious look. He smirked and padded away. "I'm still not giving up on you." Of course he wasn't. He was more persistent than a fly! I leaned back against the bench and just waited for time to pass. It was going to be a long day.

**~'''''~**

As eight o' clock rolled around the corner, the museum started to close. The day for me was already long enough, but the night is a bitch. Especially since I have to work a graveyard shift tonight. Why? Why couldn't I just get the damn day- no scratch that, _week_ off. My boss had already left early, leaving Ryou and Ishizu to lock up. And standing right across the room was, you guessed it, Marik motherfucking Ishtar. I wont deny that the kid was stubborn; intent on getting what he wanted when he wanted it. He stood there glaring me down with his arms folded. I frowned. "What the hell are you looking at?" He simply smirked and didn't reply back.

"Bakura," Ishizu said, "Marik will be staying here with you tonight."  
>I nearly fell out of my seat. "WHAT?"<br>"Well, someone has to babysit you while we're gone!" Ryou added. "Knowing you, you'll probably just skip off to the nearest bar like you did last time!"  
>"I'll be damned if I have to stay here with..."<br>"Its already been decided." Ishizu interrupted as she tossed the keys to Marik.  
>I could hear the blonde triumphantly whisper <em>"Yes!"<em> under his breath when he caught the keys.  
>"You two have fun!" Ryou teased as he and Ishizu walked out the door.<br>Marik waved goodbye and locked the door behind them. Then turned his attention to me.

I huffed and rolled my eyes. Just great, I'm locked in here with a kid who doesn't understand what the word _no_ means, and there isn't a drop of liquor in this museum. Thats it, my life is officially hell! Marik walked in my direction to take a seat on the bench next to me, and it took everything I had not to reach across and strangle him when he spoke the words: "Go out with me."

I gritted my teeth. "No!"  
>"But why?"<br>"Because you're annoying as fuck! Now move so I can lay down!"  
>"I'm not moving until you say yes!"<br>"Look, kid, if I didn't need the money, I'd jab a knife through your eye socket right now! But I don't need to be going to jail either! So fuck off!"  
>"Although if you got rid of me, you wouldn't have to worry about me pestering you again." He sneered.<br>"Ok, smartass." I suddenly stood up. "Why me?"  
>"What do you mean?" he asked, giving a slight tilt of his head in confusion.<br>"Why me? Why the bloody hell do you like me so much? I'm just an average person who gets drunk every day and can't even keep his lights on! Hell, I haven't even gone to college! What the hell do you see in me?"  
>Marik snickered. "I'd hardly call that an <em>average lifestyle.<em>" I glared at him. "Anyway, to answer your question, I honestly don't know why I really like you. I just do." he shrugged. "Not everyone needs a reason for liking someone, right?"

At first I was a little confused at his answer, but then I just chortled apathetically. How could you not have a reason for liking someone? Whats the point? At least this kid knew an opportunist when he saw one, I'll give him that much. But it still didn't change the fact that he was irritating as hell. I turned around and responded, "Sorry, I'm not gay. And even if I were, its not going to happen." The tone in my voice was cold and blunt as I walked walked away. I didn't see his expression, but he appeared unbiased by what I said.

"I don't care!" he shouted. "I'm still going to keep trying! Just wait, you'll be in love with me before you know it."  
>"Just forget about me, kid. Move on with your life!" I said scratching the back of my head while making my way to the bathroom. What was with this kid anyway? No matter what you shot at him, he always managed to ricochet it back. I needed a really stiff drink right now. I walked into the bathroom and turned on the faucet, splashing cold water onto my face and looking into the mirror. Tonight was indeed going to be a long night. <em>'What the hell did I do to deserve this?'<em> I sighed and walked out of the bathroom; Marik was leaning against the wall next to the door. I ignored him and made my way back to sit on the bench.

"You know, you can't avoid me forever."  
>"Which is why I'll be happy when you either grow up, or get shot dead in the street!"<br>"Why don't you just say yes already? Or I'll tell Ishizu that you skipped out on work and went home!" he stuck his tongue out at me.  
>"Don't fucking play with me!" I growled. "I'm warning you; I'm not the type of person you want to get involved with. So why don't you just scurry back to whatever hole you came out of and die!"<p>

He narrowed his eyes. "Go out with me."  
>"No."<br>"Yes."  
>"No dammit!"<br>"Why not?"  
>"Shut the fuck up already! You're driving me crazy!"<p>

I lied down on the bench and childishly covered my ears to zone out his voice. It was quiet for a moment until the air conditioner broke the silence. Damn, and I forgot to bring my jacket. I groaned under my breath and tried to go to sleep. However, the cold drafts of air sent shivers down my back that prevented me from sleeping. I tried to ignore the coldness and wrapped my arms around my shoulders, rubbing them slightly to build up a warm friction. Suddenly, I felt something being placed on top of me, and I looked over my shoulder.

"Here." Marik said spreading his purple hoodie across my back. "Its not much, but it'll still keep you warm."  
>I grunted and threw the clothing off of me. "I don't need that fucking thing to stay warm! I'm fine!" I rolled back over to sleep. Seriously, what was his problem? Why the hell does he always have to try to act like the nice guy? It pissed me off and I squeezed my eyes tighter, forcing myself to sleep until morning. Who cares if I'm supposed to stay up for this bloody night-shift? I'll just let the kid handle it since he volunteered to stay after all. With a yawn, I let sleep take over without the taste of alcohol still fresh on my breath for once.<p> 


	3. After Work

It wasn't long before what felt like morning had arrived. I still lied on the bench, but only half asleep thinking about my plans for today. Maybe pay the light bill, hit a bar, and then drag my ass back to work. Yep, I had it all planned out. Suddenly, I heard footsteps approaching me and I frowned. Don't tell me he's _still_ here!

"Come on, Bakura, get up!", Marik urged.  
>"Piss off!"<br>"Your boss will be back soon. Or do you want to get fired when he sees you here on the bench sleeping?"  
>"I don't give a damn."<p>

Then, I heard the front door open as someone walked in. Immediately, I opened my eyes and and sat up. Before looking at the door, I noticed Marik had already put his hoodie back on. I watched as my boss casually made his way toward us with a cup of coffee and envelopes in hand. He looked at me with that half-satisfied smile of his. I could only pretend I was awake the entire night and be somewhat happy to leave.

"Well," he said taking a quick sip of his coffee, "It looks like your lazy ass actually managed to stay awake!"  
>I rolled my eyes before Marik added, "Only because I was here to babysit him!"<br>"Shutup! I don't need anyone watching over me! Especially not some damn kid!"  
>"You watch your tone!", my boss yelled. "Unless you want to work graveyards the rest of the week!"<br>"I wish I could put _you_ in a graveyard...", I mumbled.  
>"Actually, thats not a bad idea!"<br>"Huh?", I replied wondering if he heard what I mumbled.  
>"It looks like working at night keeps you sober! So, be here for the rest of the week every night at eight!"<br>"Like hell!"  
>"Or you wont be getting paid!", he dangled the envelope containing a check in my face.<br>"Fine.", I said snatching the envelope from him.

He smiled and took another sip of his coffee before walking to the back towards his office. The nerve of that man. I got up and stretched, my joints cracking in response. Damn, its amazing what sleeping on a bench for one night can do to you! Then I noticed Marik coming out of the bathroom in a different outfit. He was wearing jeans, a black t-shirt with a logo on it and a hat. He headed out the door. I wasn't really sure why he decided to suddenly change clothes, but its none of my business anyway.

I walked outside and the sun's sudden glare nearly blinded me. "Bloody hell!", I said as I put on a pair of shades. I hit the unlock button on my keys and my car beeped in response. As I opened the door, I noticed a parking ticket on the windshield. I picked it up, got in my car, and added it to my collection of other unpaid tickets. I inserted the key into the ignition and put the radio on full blast, bobbing my head to the beat of the music as I backed out. I figured I would reward myself to a good drink since I had to work late. My stomach growled and I groaned a little. I wasn't big on breakfast, but I really needed some food. I haven't had a decent meal in two days. I pulled up to a random fast joint and waited in the drive-thru.

"Hello, may I take your order?", the microphone spoke.  
>I skimmed the menu and settled on a breakfast sandwich.<br>"That will be $1.95."  
>I drove up to the window. "Give me a moment.", I said scouring my car for change.<br>"Its on me.", the person spoke.

My eyes widened. I knew that voice all too well. I turned around and looked at the window. Marik was handing me my order with that same damn smirk on his face. I growled under my breath.

"Here.", he said handing me the bag.  
>"Quit following me!", I said snatching the bag from him.<br>"For your information, I happen to work here! And you could say thank you!"  
>"Wow, this is where you work? I take it back, the museum is way better!"<br>"You're only saying that because you don't have to work here!"  
>"Whatever."<br>"Bakura..."  
>"No."<p>

I rolled up my window and sped off. I swear that kid was secretly a stalker! Taking a bite out of the breakfast sandwich, I frowned when remembering about the light bill. Fuck it, the lights can stay off a little longer. I need a drink!

* * *

><p>Before I knew it, my face was planted into the dash board of my car instead of the familiar wooden surface. It was dark outside, signaling it must be around night. Red and blue lights flashed behind me as my car remained parked on the side of the road. There wasn't any doubt, I got pulled over. With the way I was driving, it was only a matter of time. I almost laughed. A police officer walked up to the side of my car and I rolled down the window with my head still on the dash.<p>

"Sir, you were driving 20 miles over the speed limit. I'm gonna need to see some id."  
>"Er, id?", my voice slurred still taking on the effects of how much beer I drank from the bar earlier.<br>"Sir, step out of the car, please."  
>I groaned and got out of my car, barely able to stand.<br>"Sir, how many fingers am I holding up?"  
>My vision was way too blurry and I leaned against my car for support. I just shrugged at the officer and and almost wanted to throw up. Luckily, only a belch escaped my throat.<br>"I've got another drunk here. I'm going to go ahead and take him in."  
>"Roger that.", I heard his radio reply.<p>

The police officer guided me to his car and placed me inside. My eyes were half way closed and my head was pounding. I didn't know what the hell was going on and before too long, I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Hey, buddy, wake up!", I heard a voice say.<br>"H-huh?", my eyes opened slowly.  
>"Good, you're still alive. I thought you were going to kick the bucket when the breathalyzer didn't stop!"<br>My eyes widened and I sprang up, only grab my forehead and yell, "Fuck!" after a headache pounded me into reality.  
>"Come on, lets go.", the officer spoke.<br>I looked up at him with a confused expression. "Go where?"  
>"You got pulled over for driving while intoxicated. I have to take you in."<br>I looked up and saw I was parked dead in front of a police station. A flurry of curses escaped my mouth.  
>"Hey, calm down. I don't want to have to use force."<br>"What time is it?", I asked.  
>"Almost nine o' clock."<br>"Shit, my boss is going to kill me!"

The police officer led me inside. There was a prostitute sitting with her legs crossed in one of the cells asking if I was looking for a good time. I shuddered slightly.

"You get one phone call.", the officer said sternly.

Perfect. One phone call was all I needed to get the hell out of here. I knew exactly who to call. I dialed a number and waited for someone to pick up. After three rings, I got a response.

"Hello?"  
>"Hey, Ryo..."<br>"Bakura? Where the hell are you! You're supposed to be at work!"  
>"I'm in jail."<br>"What the hell are you doing in jail?"  
>"Look, I got pulled over, ok? Now come get me, theres a hooker in here giving me the eye!"<br>"She sounds nice. You should ask her to marry you."  
>"RYO!"<br>"Alright, I'll see what I can do!", he hung up.

Even though I treated Ryo like crap most of the time, he always came through for me in situations like this. It was nice to have someone you could depend on. I hung up the phone and the police officer led me to an empty cell. I sat down on the hard wooden bench, placed my hands on my face, and waited.


	4. It Gets Worse

I must have been sitting in the police station for a good thirty minutes or so before someone finally walked through the door.

"I'm here for Yami Bakura."  
>"Right this way, sir."<br>I listened as the officer unlocked the cell with his keys. "Alright, you're free to go."  
>I let out a deep and tired sigh. "Dammit, Ryo, what took you so long!"<br>"Sorry I'm late. I was at the store when Ryo called me."

My ears twitched a little. Maybe they were deceiving me for what I just heard. I removed my hands from my face and looked up. Though my vision was still a little blurry, all it took was a glimpse of blonde hair before I realized who it was; Marik motherfucking Ishtar.

"You gotta be kidding me!", I frowned. "He sent _you_?"  
>"Hey, I could leave your ass here, it doesn't make me none!"<p>

As much as I hated this Egyptian blonde, I had no choice but to go with him if I was ever going to leave this damn place. I stood to my feet, almost falling back down until Marik caught me in his arms. He lifted me up slowly in order to help me walk more stably.

"Don't touch me!", I snarled. "I can walk without your help!"  
>"Suit yourself."<p>

I staggered outside to his car and got in the passenger's seat. He started the ignition and music began to play.  
>"Turn down the fucking radio!", I hollered clenching my already pounding head.<p>

He turned the radio off and I began to relax in the seat. I allowed my mind to think for a minute. What was with this kid? One moment he's asking me out, and the next he's bailing me out of jail. And if he's not stalking me, he always shows up in some odd little coincidence. I sighed and closed my eyes. Unable to stay awake any longer, I allowed myself to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Before I realized it, it was morning. I opened my eyes blinded a little by the light seeping in through the curtains. Wait, <em>curtains<em>? I don't have curtains! I quickly sat up, rubbing my head which was still riding on the last effects of my hangover from last night. What the hell happened?

"Well, you're finally up!"  
>I turned my head to the side as I saw Marik stretching in a chair and letting out a big yawn.<br>"Where am I?"  
>"At my house. You passed out last night when I picked you up at the police station. I literally had to drag your ass in here! You weigh a ton for someone so skinny!"<br>I attempted to get up, only to fall back down on the sofa I realized I was laying on. My stomach was in knots and my head, oh god, my head! I felt dizzy and really hot. Marik got up and walked towards me. He placed his hand on my forehead. "Looks like you're running a fever."  
>"Fever? Oh please, I never get sick!"<br>"With all that alcohol in your system, I'm surprised you still have any brain cells left! Anyway, you should stay here and rest for a while."  
>"What about work?"<br>"What, the museum? Its ok, Ryo covered for you last night."  
>I sighed in relief before asking, "What about you?"<br>Marik blinked a couple of times before pointing to himself. "Me?"  
>"Well, duh, who the bloody hell else could I be talking about!"<br>"Well, I took the day off today. Someone has to take care of your ass!"

I sighed in frustration. I got pulled over for drunk driving, rescued by an annoying brat, and now, today of all days, I'm sick with a fever! My life is hell.

"Hey, do you need anything? You know like, something from your apartment you want me to go get?"  
>"Yeah, get me a beer!"<br>"No more alcohol for you, mister! You need to cut back and rest!"  
>"Could I at least get some coffee?"<br>"No. Now get some sleep. I'm going to the store to get you some soup and medicine."

Before I could protest, Marik grabbed his keys and walked out. I heard him start his car outside before speeding off. Once again, I sighed. I remained lying down for a good fifteen or so minutes until I got up slowly to look for the bathroom. After relieving myself, I grabbed a bar of soap and washed my hands. It had a very fruity scent to it. Afterwards, I decide to explore this house a little. Obviously, it was much bigger than my apartment. I walked into the bedroom. It was pretty nice, there was a large bed, lilac curtains draped over the windows, and a large dresser littered with accessories. I brisked my hand over the dresser and stopped when I saw a photo album. I decided to sneak a peek at it.

I sat on the bed as I flipped through the album. There were a few family pictures, some events, and... is that _me_? I stared at a picture of me standing in front of an exhibit at the museum. It looked like I was having another one of my bad days.

"Yep, this kid's definitely a stalker!"

I closed the album and placed it back on the dresser. Then I heard the front door open. I walked back into the living room.

"Oh, you're up!", Marik said as he carried a bag of groceries to the kitchen.  
>I followed him to the kitchen and leaned on the counter.<br>"I hope you like chicken soup."  
>"Thats fine.", I responded.<br>He set the cans of chicken soup down on the counter followed by a box of broth. "Oh, by the way, Ryo will be coming by later to check on you."  
>"Ok."<br>"In the meantime, here, take these." He handed me a box of Tylenol which I happily accepted. Then he made his way back to the stove.

Something was definitely off about him today. He wasn't as annoying as he usually was and instead of being obsessed with me, he was actually treating me like a normal person. I wasn't sure if I should be worried or relieved. He just stood there cooking on the stove and acting like I was just another house guest. It kind of irritated me.

"Hey, aren't you going to ask me out like you always do?"  
>"Why? Do you want me to?", he turned around smirking.<br>"Wipe that ridiculous smirk off your face! You already know my answer!"  
>"Then why did you ask?"<br>"Just curious.", I shrugged.  
>Marik held up a bowl and filled it with soup. Then he placed it on the table. "Here, eat up."<p>

I sat down and took a sip of the soup. It was so damn good! I could feel it sending a warm tingle through my body as I swallowed. And it was seasoned perfectly; not too spicy, not too mild. How the hell did he put this together using just canned soup?

"Well, how do you like it?"  
>"Its alright.", I lied.<br>"Good. Make sure you eat every ounce of it! You need to regain your strength."  
>Yeah, yeah..." I was too busy being a smartass and not trying to compliment him that I forgot to blow the second spoonful. Man, that burned! Luckily he didn't see it.<p>

* * *

><p>Soon after I finished my bowl of soup, I plopped down on the sofa in front of the tv. Marik was sitting on the other end with his legs crossed, just flipping through channels. Eventually, he paused and turned his attention towards me.<p>

"So, I take it you enjoyed the soup?"  
>"Sure."<br>"Just _sure_? You don't have to act so badass all the time, I saw you getting a second bowl!", he teased.  
>"Um, I-I was hungry!", I quickly turned my head away and realized I was blushing. It was a weird feeling, but Marik didn't seem to notice with his attention turned back to the television. Wait, why the hell was I blushing? I have nothing to be ashamed about. Maybe its just my fever sneaking back up on me.<p>

But it wasn't just my head that started to feel hot, my whole body was. I bit the tip of my finger. My stomach felt all fluffy and for whatever reason, I just wanted to look at the Egyptian blonde next to me. Was I... falling for him? Ha, yeah right! I'd have to be _really_ wasted for that to happen! I chuckled and crossed my legs, trying to focus on the tv. I couldn't wait to get back to my apartment. Suddenly, a knock came upon the front door. Marik got up to answer it and I waited curiously to see who it was.

"Hello!", Ryo greeted as he walked through the door carrying a couple of bags.  
>"Hello!", Marik greeted back.<br>"Ryo set the bags down and asked, "Now where's that white-haired knucklehead?"  
>"Over here.", I waved.<br>"Bakura, you owe me big time for yesterday!"  
>"Yeah, yeah."<br>"Anyway, how are you feeling?"  
>"I'd feel better if I had a can of beer."<br>"Good, because I've got some bad news."  
>"Oh please, all news is bad news.", I sighed.<br>"I passed by your apartment today and you have an eviction notice!"  
>I almost fell off of the sofa. "What?"<br>"Didn't you pay the rent?"  
>"No, he squandered it all on booze!", Marik said from the kitchen.<br>"Bakura," Ryo sighed, "What am I going to do with you? We don't get paid until next month, so you're going to need a place to stay."  
>"I'll just stay with you! Problem solved!"<br>"You know thats not possible! I stay in the dorms at college, and since you're not a college student..."  
>"He can stay with me.", Marik added.<br>"Hell no!", I snapped. "I'd rather stay..."  
>"Stay where? You don't have any where else to go! And your car is still at the impound lot, so thats out!"<br>"He does a have point, Bakura.", Ryo nodded.

I rubbed my forehead, trying to think of where else I could stay, but it was hopeless. I was broke, homeless, didn't have a car, I barely have a decent job, and to top it off, I don't have a drop of liquor. I really had no other choice.

"Fine," I groaned, "I'll stay here."  
>"Yes!", Marik cheered under his breath.<br>"But only until I get back on my feet again." I was hoping that would kill the blonde's spirits, but he continued to smile, content with the fact that I was staying with him. I sighed in frustration at the dilemma I was in. Could it get any worse?  
>"Then its settled. You'll be staying with Marik, but don't think you're excused from work!"<br>"Yeah, yeah.", I groaned.  
>"Oh, and I bought some clothes from your apartment.", Ryo pointed to the bags he brought in earlier. "Alright, I'm off! Have fun you two!", he winked.<br>"Whats that supposed to mean?" But he was already out the door before I could get a response. I leaned back on the sofa and stared at the ceiling. Before I could think about how much my life sucked, I felt warm arms wrap around me. I looked down into eyes of purple and frowned. "Get off!"  
>"You know you like the thought of being here with me!", Marik smiled.<br>My nerves snapped and I pushed Marik off of me before making my way to the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower!"  
>"Oh sure, just help yourself to my stuff!", Marik mocked playfully.<p>

I ignored him and closed the door. For whatever reason, my heart was pounding, I felt hot, and a mental image of him appeared in my mind. What the hell was going on? I know I'm not high, because I don't do that shit! I shook my head and turned on the shower. Oh yeah, I'm going to need another drink _real_ soon!


	5. Breakfast

It was going to be a long night, especially because a certain someone has to drive me to work because I don't have a fucking car at the moment. And not only that, I couldn't afford to pay the rent at my apartment, so now I actually have to _stay_ with this nuisance. I slipped my pants on and buttoned them, not looking forward to guarding the museum at night again. I prayed that Marik wouldn't be staying with me, because if I ever have to put up with his ass over there again, I swear I'm going to strangle him! I heard the blonde walk down the hallway and knock on the bathroom door as I continued to get dressed.

"Hey, its almost seven. Hurry and finish getting ready so I can drop you off before it gets too late."

He made it sound like going to work was a good thing. Well, for me it wasn't. I highly despised working there, but I had no other choice. My job went down one slot on the list of places I hate. Want to know what's on top of the list now? Marik motherfucking Ishtar. I hate him and everything about him, yet he walks around like its perfectly ok. I wish I could knock some sense into him.

* * *

><p>It was a little after 7:30 p.m. as Marik drove me to work. He seemed bubblier than usual, but I thought nothing of it. I just tapped my fingers on the armrest and listened to the radio. Eventually, we made it to the museum. I got out of the car and waited to see if he would get out with me. To my surprise he just looked at me as if he were trying to say 'close the door'. But instead he smiled and said, "I'll be at home if you need me."<br>"Yeah, yeah." I replied as I closed the door.

Of course he'll be at home! And why would I need him? He acts like he's the most important person in the world! I sighed and unlocked the door to the museum. It felt cool inside and I clenched my jacket. As I locked the door behind me, I made my way to the familiar bench I always sat on and imagined working in the morning like I used to. Ryo would be fussing at me for being late, my boss would threaten to fire me, and Ishizu would be leading a group of tourists around. And who stood out from this group of tourists? The same annoying, stalkerish, and persistent kid who would drive me to drink almost constantly. Actually, I haven't had a drink in almost two days now. Thats a new personal record for me. Even though I hate him, I will admit that Marik's not as bad as I thought. Wait, so now I actually _like_ him? Ugh, whatever, as long as he stays out of my way.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before morning came around and I could go home. Sunlight shined brightly through the windows as I got up to stretch. Usually, I would be asleep on night duty, but I found I wasn't tired like talking about it. Instead I just walked around the museum looking at a few of the exhibits and thinking about how to spend the day. Well, before I could actually do anything today, I need to get out of here first. I pulled out my cell phone and glanced at the time; it was almost 9 a.m. I called Ryo's number.<p>

"Hello?", he picked up.  
>"Ryo, I need a ride home."<br>"Ooh, I can't right now. I'm in class."  
>"Oh, ok. Well, I'll just wait."<br>"Hey, why don't you just call Marik?"  
>I gritted my teeth when I heard that. He was the <em>last<em> person I wanted to call!  
>"I'll text you his number real quick."<p>

Before I could protest, Ryo hung up. Was there no escaping this nightmare? Why does Marik's name always come up in everything I do now? Oh wait, because he's a goddamn stalker! Suddenly, I felt my phone vibrate. I looked at the screen; there was a new message.

_"Here's Marik's number..."_  
><strong>Message From<strong>: Ryo

I frowned slightly when dialing the number. Why did I have to rely on this kid so much? It really agitated the hell out of me. Four rings and he picked up.

"Hello?"  
>"Hey, I need a ride home."<br>"I'm on my way!"

I hung up the phone and let out a frustrated sigh. Its bad enough that I had to live with this kid, but now I need him for transportation, too? I often hated having to depend on people, but its always nice to have someone you can count on, even if that someone is a person you hate! The ring in his voice when he answered the phone, it kind of made me shudder. He sounded excited or something, I'm not sure why. Before I could think about it, Marik pulled up in the parking lot and honked the horn signaling he was there. I locked the museum doors and headed towards his car. He hit the unlock button and I got inside. He was wearing his work uniform and sipping a cup of coffee. He looked up at me and offered me some. I wasn't too big on coffee, but I sure as hell needed something to wake me up. As I took a quick sip of the coffee, I felt Marik touch my stomach. The feeling made me hot and a little annoyed.

"Hey, what are you doing?", I said swatting his hand away.  
>"You must be starving. I'll fix you some breakfast at work."<br>"Thats not really necess-"  
>"Oh please, you and I both know you need something to eat. So drop that badass attitude of yours and just accept it."<br>"Hey, who the bloody hell do you think you're talking to?"  
>"Hmph," he smirked, "I know good and well who I'm talking to!"<p>

God, I absolutely hated it when he smirked at me like that. It was like he could read my every thought. However, I was in fact hungry, so I suppose I could take him up on his offer. Eventually, we pulled up in the parking lot of his job. It was windy today, and I shivered slightly. I hated being cold. We walked inside and I found a table to sit down at. There were no customers in currently, but I figured it was because we here early. Marik walked around behind the counter and put on his work hat.

"Anything particular you want to eat?", he asked.  
>I just shrugged. I wasn't too familiar with this place, so none of the food really piqued my interest.<br>"I'll see what I can fix you then." He turned around to light the stove. Then a voice shouted from out back.  
>"Hey, Marik, is that you?"<br>"Yeah.", he responded.

The person walked from out the back of the kitchen to greet him. I could tell he was pretty young, still in his teens. He had deep purple eyes and was quite short; shorter than most teens. But what really set him apart was his spiky tri-colored hair.

"Marik, you're here early again!"  
>"Yeah.", Marik flipped some food over on the stove. I could hear it sizzle as he pressed it down.<br>"But I thought you were off today."  
>"Oh thats right!", Marik snapped his fingers. "Well, let me finish cooking this and I'll be on my way. I guess I was just eager to come to work."<p>

The tone in Marik's voice gave away that he was lying. The short teen didn't seem to catch on, but I caught it quickly. Odd, why would he lie though? Then it hit me, could it be that he just wanted to cook breakfast for me? But if that were the case, why get dressed for work and do it if he knew he had the day off. Well, it was really none of my concern. I just folded my arms and went back to minding my own business. Then, the short teen leaned slightly over the counter to look at me. He had a stupid grin on his face.

"Cute friend you got there!", he said to Marik.  
>"Back off, Yugi, this one's mine!" For whatever reason, I ignored that little comment.<br>"Aw!", Yugi pouted.  
>"Besides, what about that Atem guy?"<br>"Uh, w-well...", the short teen blushed.  
>"You should seriously ask him out. He comes in here every morning just to watch you make breakfast. I see the way you two be eyin' each other!", Marik winked.<br>"Well, I've been thinking about it..."

Marik turned off the stove and put some food on a tray. He then walked around the counter and set the tray in front of me on the table. I could smell the delicious aroma it gave off. Marik looked at me and smiled. "I hope you like it! And don't worry about the cost, its my treat!"

I nodded and picked up a fork. I almost wanted to drool at the food, but instead just ate casually. I took a nibble at one of the sausage patties and my eyes lit up. One nibble did that? I took a bite this time and chewed slowly, savoring the taste. It was like heaven in my mouth!

"Well?"  
>"Its great!", I said taking a bite out the omelet this time. "What the hell are you doing cooking here instead of at a restaurant?"<br>"I try!", he smiled.

I heard Yugi giggle in the background as he worked the register. Then, a man with tan skin, crimson eyes, and hair almost identical to Yugi's walked in. He wore gold jewelry and I could just about smell a hint of cologne lingering off of him, but it was quickly overpowered by the aroma of Marik's fine cooking. He walked up to the register and Yugi hesitantly asked, "M-may I take your order?"

I watched as the two swapped words, and the short teen stuttered as he spoke. He kept getting the order mixed up, but quickly corrected it. He started to sweat slightly, and his fingers kept slipping off the register buttons. I don't know what the hell he was so nervous about.

"Thats him.", Marik whispered.  
>"Who?", I asked whispering back.<br>"The guy that Yugi likes."  
>"Oh."<br>Suddenly, a smirk appeared on Marik's face as he tapped my hand and asked, "Hey, wanna go for a walk?"  
>"Sure." I shrugged finishing off the last of my breakfast.<p>

We got up and I dumped my tray in the trash. Marik slightly urged me out the door as he waved goodbye to Yugi. The short teen had a look on his face that said,_ 'don't leave me!'_ At that moment I realized what was going on.

"You're trying to get them together!"  
>"Yep! You caught me!"<br>I laughed. I didn't think a kid as annoying as this could pull off a plan like that so smoothly.  
>"Hmm, lets see... We could go to the park if you. Its still a little early, but it'll be nice."<br>"Sure."  
>"Ok, but let me go home and change out of this uniform first. I'd feel more comfortable."<br>"Ok."

As we headed back to his place so he could change, I thought back on how he planned that little idea to get Yugi and that other guy together. I couldn't help but to let out a chuckle. Ok, so maybe this kid really isn't _that_ bad. Fine, so maybe he's growing on me, but don't go thinking I actually _like_ him or some crap like that! After all, I have no choice but to get used to him since I have to stay with him and everything. I let out a sigh and thought about what the park would be like. Its the weekend, and I'm off on weekends, so I guess I could spend a little time out. Wait, why am I thinking about this as if I were going on a _date_? What the hell, its just a walk in the park; nothing more, nothing less! Geez, I hate it when I'm sober!


	6. A Walk in the Park

It was almost 10:30 a.m. This kid takes forever to get dressed. I sighed and crossed my legs as I sat on the sofa. I kept glancing at the clock and rested my hand on my head, eyes closed. Was I asleep? No, but I will be soon if he doesn't hurry he hell up. Finally, I heard him walking down the hallway and I opened my eyes. He was dressed quite casually; blue jeans and a shirt, a combo you can never go wrong with. He looked at me for a response. I sighed and rubbed the back of my head. How can I compliment him without sounding too, um, complementary? I just put on a fake smile and said, "You look good. Ready to go?"  
>"Yes!"<p>

* * *

><p>The park was pretty nice. Too bad drinking wasn't allowed, then it would be great! Marik and I were walking down a path where a few joggers passed us by and children were playing happily. Usually, the sound of so much joy and laughter would make me sick, but I found I was at ease. Marik had a little smile on his face as he admired the beauty of the park. There were a few cherry tress blossoming their gorgeous pink petals and there a was pond nearby. Sunlight elegantly shimmered off its surface.<p>

"I like coming here. Its so peaceful.", Marik sighed.  
>"You know what else is peaceful?", I asked.<br>"What?"  
>"Not being stalked everyday by a certain Egyptian blonde!", I joked.<br>"Oh, whatever!"  
>"That and a can of beer!"<br>"There's more to life to than just drinking all the time you know."  
>"I know, but it settles my nerves."<br>"You wont have any nerves left if you keep it up!"

I ruffled Marik's hair playfully. He gave me a confused look as I continued walking. There was something interesting about this kid. Though I've only known him up close for the few days we've been together, I couldn't help feeling he knew me better than I knew myself. I guess he was alright, but one thing still irked me.

"I'm surprised you haven't pestered to ask me out yet."  
>Marik looked at me and smiled. "I'm happier just spending time with you rather than <em>asking<em> you to be with me!"

I found myself surprised at his words and looked away. I don't recall anyone ever saying something quite like _that_ to me. Was I really such an enjoyable person to be around? Or was this kid just messing with me? Either way, I was still surprised; a little flattered, too, but as we all know, flattery gets you no where. Suddenly, Marik's cell phone rang. "Sorry, give me a minute to take this call.", he said.  
>I just nodded and let him talk on the phone. After a brief conversation, he hung up and looked at me, eyes wide and a happy expression on his face.<p>

"Yugi and Atem got together!"  
>"Thats good." I replied trying to sound happy for them.<br>"I knew my plan would work!"  
>"Yeah, now they can be happy together and all that lovable crap."<br>"Oh, Bakura."

Marik held my hand as we walked and I started to blush. What was it about this kid that made me feel this way? It couldn't be his looks, right? His personality maybe? Nah, too annoying. Well, whatever it was, it almost made me feel kind of... _happy_. It was a foreign feeling. Usually, only the vibe of alcohol coursing through my veins could make me feel this way.

"Make a wish!"  
>"Huh?" I looked at Marik as he placed a penny in my hand and pointed to the fountain.<br>"Go ahead!"  
>"Do I really have to?"<br>"Yes!"  
>"Fine." I sighed.<p>

I closed my eyes, thought for a moment, and tossed the penny into the fountain. I heard it make a small _drop_ sound before opening my eyes again.

"Well, what did you wish for?"  
>"If I tell you, it wont come true!"<br>"I bet you wished for a beer!", he joked.  
>"You know me all too well!"<p>

As much as I would love a nice, cold beer right now, I actually wished for something different. After all, I could get a beer anytime! Suddenly, Marik pulled me to the pond where a flock of ducks were contently swimming. On the shore, some ducklings were basking in the sun with their mother nearby. A few of them stumbled as they tried to walk.

"Aren't they cute?", Marik asked.  
>"I hate cute."<br>"Aww, don't be like that!" Marik carefully picked up one of the ducklings and held it up to my face. "Pet it."  
>"Uh, I'd rather not."<br>"Just pet him! He wont bite!"  
>"No!"<br>"Please?"  
>"I'm not petting the damn duck!"<br>"Pretty please?", Marik begged as his lavender eyes gleamed with innocence. Ugh, as if the duck weren't enough!  
>"Fine..."<p>

Reluctantly, I gave the duckling a gentle pat on the head and it let out a tiny quack in response.

"Aw, it likes you!", Marik smiled.

Suddenly, I felt something tug at my pants. I looked down and almost jumped when I saw an angry momma duck hissing at me.

"Uh, Marik, you might want to put him down now."  
>"The duck is just playing with you!", he teased.<br>"Marik!"  
>"Alright, fine."<p>

Marik gently put the baby duck back down next to its mother. I let out a sigh of relief and said, "Lets go.", as I walked towards Marik. Just as I took a step forward, the duck nipped the bottom of my pants again making me lose balance. The words "Watch out!" was all I heard before my lips clashed with the Egyptian blonde's in front of me. Our eyes widened and it was like everything was in slow motion as we fell to the ground. I was on my hands and knees, hovering over the Egyptian blonde below me. He stared up at me. His face was brimming with red and I could feel my own cheeks flustering with embarrassment. I just freaking kissed a guy! And to make it worse, I landed on top of him... in the middle of the motherfucking park! Right there, in public where everybody could see! Though secretly, no one even cared, but thats besides the point! Everything was silent, even the murmurs of people talking nearby had no sound.

"Uh, Bakura, you're still on top of me.", Marik said breaking the awkward silence.  
>At that moment, I snapped back into reality and quickly stood up.<br>"Er, I... uh, um...", I couldn't even form a sentence. I just turned my head away and mumbled, "Sorry."  
>Marik got up, dusting himself off. "Uh, no its ok. Its my fault for making you pet the duck."<br>"But I got careless and lost balance!"  
>"But I was in the way!"<br>"But I..." I quickly fell silent remembering the moment when our lips met.  
>"Talk about awkward, huh?" Marik rubbed the back of his head and let out a playful chuckle.<br>"Y-yeah...", I replied hiding my face under bangs of white hair.

Then it wasn't so quiet anymore as I heard the park spring back to life with all the familiar sounds. The ducks were quacking in the pond and I frowned. I bet those little feathered bastards set this up just to make a mockery out of me! _'I'll see you little fuckers on the dinner table!',_ I thought to myself. I always did like roast duck. Suddenly, the sky started to shift as clouds bunched together and turned gray. The air trembled as thunder clapped from above. Droplets of water began to follow soon after.

"Great, it looks like a storm.", Marik said displeased.  
>"Yeah."<br>"Hey, you wanna go out for a drink before we go home?"  
>My eyes lit up. "I thought you'd never ask!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> Alright! Six chapters down, uh... more to come? Also, ducks are evil.


	7. At the Bar

We were parked outside of the familiar nightclub; the one I usually always wind up going home drunk from. My heart pounded with excitement, eager to get my lips on a glass of beer. Marik, on the other hand, was not so thrilled as he reluctantly got out of his car. We walked inside and the loud music of the nightclub quickly overpowered the roars of thunder outside. Smoke drifted lightly to the ceiling and teenagers, probably looking to get laid, danced erotically on the dance floor. For most people, this was a place to dread and avoid, but for me, it was all familiar atmosphere. I made my way to the bar, with Marik quickly following behind me. I took a seat on one of the barstools and the bartender turned around to greet me. He smiled when he saw my face.

"Hey, buddy, welcome back!"  
>I raised an eyebrow. "Do I know you?"<br>"Probably not since the last time we met you were flat out drunk!"  
>"That sounds about right!", Marik giggled.<br>"Whatever!" I groaned.  
>The bartender set a glass in front of me and slowly poured beer until it foamed at the rim. "Here, its on me!", he said. I gave the bartender a suspicious look before accepting the drink and offering my thanks.<br>He then turned his attention to Marik. "Hey, blondie! Whatcha want to drink?"  
>"Oh well, I don't really drink..."<br>"Aw come on, Marik!", I urged. "Order something to drink and relax already!"  
>"Um..."<br>"Give him a shot of whiskey on me.", I ordered for him.

I could tell Marik wasn't used to this. He kept his head down and his hands in his lap. This was obviously his first time in a nightclub, and most likely his first time drinking. Despite all of that, he came here anyway, all for the sake of me. I gave him a pat on the back and he tensed up a little before realizing it was only me. I gave him a reassuring look before he allowed himself to relax a bit. The bartender set the drink down in front of him and he nodded gratefully. Marik took a tiny sip from the shot of whiskey and a disgusted look appeared on his face. I couldn't help but to laugh.

"Sh-shutup!", Marik said blushing. "You know I'm not a drinker!"  
>"Which makes it even funnier!"<br>"Hmph!"

This time Marik tilted his head back as he drank the entire shot. He slammed the glass back on the bar and then looked at me with a tiny, but still disgusted smirk on his face. "See, I can handle it!", he said feeling confident.  
>"Just don't over do it!", I teased.<br>"You're one to talk."

Marik snapped his fingers at the bartender and ordered another which he quickly gobbled up. And then ordered another. As much as I wanted to tell him to slow down, things just might get interesting if I let him have at it. It looked like this kid just wanted to try and surpass me. I just shook my head and took a swig of my beer before the blonde finally had enough.

"Geez, how can you drink this stuff?"  
>"Its something you have to grow accustomed to."<br>Marik just put his hand on his forehead and took a deep breath.  
>I gave him an amusing look. "Five shots and you already look hopeless!"<br>"Shutup!"

The atmosphere between us fell silent until the music in the background suddenly changed. I heard the whole club cheer as everyone ran to the center of the dance floor. I recognized the song; it was pretty popular at schools and such. Too kid-like if you asked me. Marik didn't seem to like it either and ordered another drink.

"See, I told you that you would get used to it.", I said.  
>"Mhm.", he set the shot glass down and smiled.<p>

Marik seemed to be much more relaxed now and he started bobbing his head to the music and swinging his feet as he sat on the barstool. He kept laughing about something before turning his attention towards me.

"I reeeally like dancing. How about you?", he said with a slightly different tone in his voice.  
>"Nah, I don't dance much."<p>

Marik tapped his fingers on the bar and tried to sing along with the song in the background, which he obviously didn't know the lyrics to. Oh yeah, he had a serious buzz going on. Was I amused? Highly.

"So, what do you like to do?", I asked trying to test the level of his buzz.  
>"Mmmm, well, I like to cook and, uh... hang out and stuff. And I love this song!"<p>

Once again, he tried singing along to the song in the background, and failed miserably as his voice slurred with every word! I tried deeply not to laugh, but it was too much! I couldn't help but to put my head down in amusement and laugh at the now drunken blonde next to me. I picked my head back up to look at him. His cheeks were cherry red and he was hiccuping to no end. He swung his hand in the air to the music and let out excited "whoo's" until he almost fell off the barstool.

"Ok, Marik, you're drunk. Lets go.", I said standing up, still chuckling to myself.  
>He looked at me and smiled. "Duuuude, your hair is sooooo white!", he slurred.<br>"Yeah, I know. Lets go."

I hastily placed a twenty dollar bill down on the bar. "Keep the change!", I told the bartender as he collected the money. He nodded and I firmly grabbed Marik's arm. I literally had to drag him out of the club. He staggered hopelessly by my side and looked like he wanted to throw up. Luckily, he wasn't quite to that point.

"Come on, Marik.", I said struggling to walk him to the car.  
>"Bakuraaaaa!"<br>"What?"  
>"Watch out for that stop sign!"<br>I looked up. "Marik, thats a fire hydrant."  
>"Nope, its definitely a stop sign!"<br>"Uh, sure." I agreed as I put him in the car.

I got in the driver's seat and grabbed the keys from Marik's pocket. Just as I started the engine, the blonde tapped my leg. "Bakura, wait! I have to throw up!"

He opened the door and coughed heavily as the fluids exited his system. He closed the door and wiped his mouth before falling back on the seat. "Bakura, dude, you're awesome!", he said still obviously drunk.  
>"Yeah, I know."<p>

Just as I put the car in drive, I heard light snoring. "Pfft, I can't believe that knocked you out already." I mumbled halting at a traffic light. By now the heavy rain had quelled and the traffic was pretty high. It was going to be a long ride home.

* * *

><p>It was a little after 8:00 p.m. before I pulled up in the drive way of Marik's house. I turned off the car and looked at the hopelessly drunk Egyptian blonde next to me. His head was turned to the side as he inhaled and exhaled in his sleeping state. I couldn't help but to laugh a little bit. This kid couldn't hold his liquor for anything. Maybe I shouldn't have pressured him to have a drink. Feeling a little guilty with myself, I leaned over slightly and tapped his shoulder.<p>

"Marik, wake up!"  
>He didn't respond.<p>

"Marik!", I tapped his shoulder again and he moved, but not the way I was expecting. His body just fell over to the door and his head leaned against the window. He let out a loud exhale as he continued his drunken slumber. "Come on, Marik, don't make me carry you!", I begged. Again, no response. I guess that was the only thing I could do. I got out of the car, unlocked the door to his house, and then went back around to the passenger's side of the car. I opened the door, and caught the blonde just in the nick of time as he was about to fall out of the seat. "Even when he's asleep, he's still annoying.", I groaned. I picked him up bridal style and used my hip to slam the car door shut. Marik's legs dangled as I carried him through the doorway. His head was rested against my chest while one hand was on his stomach and the other dangled in the air. This kid sleeps better than me when I get wasted!

I walked into the bedroom and lied him down gently on the bed. He seemed to welcome the comfort as he rolled over and curled up like a helpless child. I covered him up and thought about how ironic this scene was. Usually, I'm the one flat out drunk and in bed, but it seems to the other way around now. A smile sneaked its way across my face thinking about today's little mishaps; especially the one in the park. If I were blushing right now, I'd imagine my face would be as pink as a flamingo. I heard Marik shuffle under the sheets in the background.

"B-Bakura..." he mumbled.  
>I quickly turned around. "What is it? You need something?"<br>No response.

It was then that I realized he was just talking in his sleep. I sighed with a bit of relief and grabbed a pillow from the bed. Just as I was about to make my way to the living room, I heard the words, "I love you." being mumbled. I dropped the pillow and turned around. Marik was still asleep. Did I just imagine that? No, it was definitely his voice. Curiously, I walked to the side of the bed and knelt down in front of Marik's face. He was breathing slowly, a faint scent of liquor coming from his breath. His face almost glowed in the darkness as the moon reflected through the window. I stroked a lock of blonde hair out his face and gently rubbed his cheek. Without thinking, I leaned in and pressed my lips against his. His lips were soft and warm. Strange, they didn't quite feel like this when I kissed him in the park.

He moved slightly and I quickly pulled away. What the bloody hell did I just do? I just kissed a guy... for the second time! Only this time, it was all my doing, no ducks and not enough alcohol to say I was drunk; just me and this strange kid laying down comfortably in his bed. My heart pounded and that familiar, yet mysterious hot feeling returned. The strange part was, kissing him kind of felt nice. So what am I saying, that I'm in _love_? Ha, yeah right! I shook my head and muttered, "Sleep well, kid." before walking out of the bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: <strong>Yay, drunk Marik! More to come! Reviews make me happy! ;)


	8. Another Morning

**Author Note:** Ok, first of all, I'm really sorry about the incredibly long wait everyone. But you can't rush talent, right? So here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>It was morning. Sunday morning to be exact, and nothing quite like it. I got up off the sofa and yawned, giving my back a quick arch to loosen up. I rubbed my eyes and looked at the clock on the wall; it was 9:36. I made my way to the bedroom, and to my surprise, Marik was still asleep. I shook my head and smirked. He had his head under a pillow and the rest of his body buried in the covers. Yep, thats the tell-tale sign of a hangover. At first I was going to let him rest, but this is an opportunity I couldn't pass up. I snatched the pillow off his head and opened up the curtains. He flinched when the sunlight hit his face.<p>

"What the hell, man?", he groaned quickly pulling the sheets over his face.  
>"Come on, its time to get up!", I said nudging him.<br>"Fuck that, my head is killing me!"  
>"Congratulations, you're having a hangover!"<br>"You act like its something to celebrate! This is painful!"  
>"You should drink more often!", I joked.<br>"Whatever."

Marik rolled over on the bed, turning his back towards me. It was obvious he wasn't getting up any time soon, so I decided to leave him alone for now. I walked out of the bedroom with a satisfied look on my face. _'Yep, hangovers are alot of fun!'_, I thought to myself as I laughed. I walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on, setting the water to hot. Steam slowly surrounded me as it emanated from the hot sprinkles of water coming from the shower head. I looked in the mirror and flicked my hair around a little. Then the thought of Marik came to mind again. What was it about him that made everything go wrong? I shook my head and sighed, undressing as I stepped into the shower. If only this shower were like rain to help me think clearer.

* * *

><p>After my shower, I stepped out into the hallway with a white towel wrapped around my waist. I stroked the water-flattened white locks of hair from my face. "Now where did he put my clothes?", I mumbled. I walked into the bedroom and noticed Marik still hadn't gotten out of bed yet. The top of his head was just barely poking from under the sheets as he lied down. I walked over to ruffle his hair before he tucked himself under the sheets further, completely hiding himself.<p>

"You're going to have to get up sometime."  
>"Don't plan on it.", he mumbled.<br>I just shrugged and walked over to the dresser. "Um, where did you put my clothes?"  
>"Second drawer to the left."<p>

I opened the drawer and found that all my clothes had been neatly folded and sorted. Not wanting to make a mess by rummaging through them, I grabbed the first thing on top; jeans and a white and blue striped shirt. As I closed the drawer and turned around, I saw the bed sheets quickly being tossed about as Marik rolled over. Or, _pretending_ to roll over is how I should have put it. Seriously, if he wanted a good look of me, he really didn't need to act like he was shy about it. I mean, after all, this is his house. Suddenly a smirk ran across my lips as I remembered a certain similar situation.

"Enjoy the view?", I asked in the same manner he did when we were at the museum that night.  
>He didn't respond.<p>

Obviously, Marik was trying to avoid me. It didn't really make sense to me, but I just wondered how long he could keep it up. It was a bit unlike him to ignore me, especially after everything we've been through. Not to mention the fact that he always latches on to me with talk about love and all that crap. Then it hit me, could he be avoiding me because of _that_? The kiss I gave him last night? No, what am I thinking. He was dead asleep! If anything, he was probably still stunting about the kiss in the park, which gave me a new reason to hate ducks. I heard the sheets ruffle again as he moved slightly. Suddenly, a lavender eye peeked from the darkness underneath.

"Hey, Bakura..."  
>"Er, what?", I asked snapping out of my thoughts.<br>"Did... you, uh...", his voice lowered.  
>"What? Speak up!"<br>"Did you enjoy yesterday?"  
>I blinked a few times. "What do you mean?"<br>"You know, did you have a good time?"  
>"Uh, yeah I guess."<br>"Thats good."  
>"Though to be honest, you had a better time than I did!"<br>"Sh-shutup!"  
>"Why are you asking all of a sudden?"<br>"Um, no reason."  
>I raised an eyebrow. "Sure."<p>

I walked out of the bedroom, immediately ending the conversation. I sighed in relief. Good, he didn't seem to know about last night. That was just a mistake! Yeah, it was the alcohol! I knew I couldn't carry on lying to myself. Ok fine, I'll admit it, maybe I do like Marik, but that doesn't mean I'm in love with him! Fuck, I can't be in love! But I wont deny that there was something special about him that me kind of _attracted_ me to him. His company, perhaps? Or maybe it was the way that he would always keep things cool between us no matter how awkward they would get later. After I was done getting dressed, the phone in the living room suddenly rang.

"Um, Bakura...", Marik called from the bedroom.  
>"What?", I responded.<br>"Could you answer the phone for me? I don't think I have the strength to get up yet." I heard him let out a nervous chuckle.  
>"Sure."<p>

Quickly making my way to the living room, I picked the phone up and greeted with a curious, "Hello?"  
>"Hello!", the person responded in a sing-song tone.<br>Somehow I recognized this voice. It was a bit more high-pitched than I remember, but I knew this person. "Um, hi. Who is this?", I asked.  
>"This is Yugi! Is Marik there?"<br>"He's lying in bed right now."  
>"Oh. Well may I ask who's speaking?"<br>"Bakura."  
>"Oh, its you! You better tell that blonde traitor he's gonna pay for ditching me like that yesterday!", he joked.<br>"I will."  
>"But I finally got together with Atem! I'm so happy!"<p>

Ah great, here comes the babbling and bragging. I sighed and just replied to the conversation with a few _mhm's_ trying to sound like I actually cared. Whats so great about getting together with somebody anyway? You switch a few lovey-dovey words, kiss, go out, have sex, and break up. The process continues, but not always in that order. And then there's the people who want a serious relationship. And then they become all clingy and want to get married; yeah, I know how it goes. In my eyes, theres no such thing as a "serious relationship". Everyone's goal in life is simply to get laid and move on. Children? Yeah right! But of course, there's always that one person who is truly devoted to the one they love. But you never really know if you love them back or not.

"You and Marik..."  
>I snapped out of thoughts. "I'm sorry, what did you say about me and Marik?"<br>"Oh, uh, I was just saying that you and Marik really make a nice couple."  
>"A <em>couple<em>? Look, kid, I don't who the bloody hell lied to you, but we are not going out!"  
>"Oh, sorry. I guess its just the way you two act towards each other."<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"Come on, you two hang out with each other, eat breakfast together, and hey, you even live under the same roof! So, when you think about it, its like you're kinda going out..."<br>"Yeah, but we're NOT!" My heart skipped a beat when I said that.  
>"Sorry. I didn't mean to offend you."<br>"Uh, no, its ok..."  
>"Well, look, just tell Marik I called, ok?"<br>"Sure." We hung up.

I placed the phone down and put my hand on my chest. My heart was still beating rapidly when I denied that Marik and I were going out. But its true, we're not going out, so why the hell am I so surprised? In all honesty, I don't care what people think about us, but when it came to something such as a _relationship_, it made my spine quiver. So what if we're living under the same roof? And so what if we eat together? That doesn't mean we're necessarily _going out_! Don't associates take walks in the park to spend time together, and stay at each other's houses? But then, there was one thing we did that separated a couple from friends: _kissing_. Ugh, the word made me want to throw up. How could I forget that we actually kissed! Ok, the first time was an accident; accidents happen! But the second time, there was no denying that it was my intentional doing. Ok, so what if I kissed him? That still doesn't mean we're going out! Suddenly, I heard footsteps litter the hallway. Marik stepped out of the shadows stretching one arm up in the air and his other covering his mouth as he yawned.

"Ah, I think my headache's gone now." He made his way into the kitchen. "Coffee?"  
>"Uh, yes!", I walked into the kitchen as well.<br>"So, who was that on the phone?"  
>"It was Yugi."<br>"Oh that short bundle of randomness. He didn't talk you to death about him getting together with Atem, did he?"  
>"No. He was far more annoying."<br>Marik chuckled as he poured coffee grains into the filter and clicked the coffee machine on. "Yeah, thats Yugi for you." Marik sat down at the kitchen table and rubbed his forehead. "Ugh, that is the last time I ever go out drinking with you!"  
>"Oh whatever! Admit it, you completely enjoyed that experience!"<br>"Not as much as you enjoyed that kiss."  
>My eyes widened and I jumped around to look at the now smirking Egyptian blonde at the table. My mouth dropped slightly.<br>"Oh, you thought I didn't know that?" He got up and grabbed a mug. "Well, I may have been a little under the influence, but I know what a kiss feels like!"

Marik had a big grin on his face as he poured coffee into his mug. He chuckled and refused to say anything else after that. Ok, I take back everything I said! I hate this kid! Why I ever thought I liked him was beyond me! This kid is nothing but a bunch of mind games made to make my life hell! Oh sweet, sweet alcohol, I shall be seeing you again soon!


	9. Spending Time

**Author:** Hey everyone, sorry for another long wait! But I've made a vow to try and finish this fic before Christmas. So everyone enjoy and wish me luck!

* * *

><p>After this morning, the day went by pretty quickly if not awkward. It was noon and Marik was in the kitchen preparing dinner while talking on the phone with who I assumed to be Yugi. He barely talked to me since this morning. I was sitting on the sofa, yawning from a nap I had just woke up from. I glanced at the clock; it was afternoon. I tried to focus on the tv until dinner was ready, but my mind was pondering on the thoughts that happened yesterday and today. So many awkward moments, and yet, everything felt normal. Hey, how come I'm the only who has to feel like this? It annoyed me even more when Marik just walked around all flowers and sunshine like nothing's happened. I watched him pace back and fourth as he continued his conversation on the phone. He took a sip of coffee in between and then sat down. No sooner did his ass touch the chair was he back up again. I was beginning to wonder if this kid had a hyper activity disorder or something. After another minute or two, he finally hung up the phone and took in a deep breath. Actually, I don't think he breathed at all while he was talking. He picked up his coffee mug and walked into the living room where I was watching tv. He rubbed his forehead and looked at me.<p>

I assumed he was waiting for me to say something so I just rolled my eyes and said, "You're _still_ sipping on coffee?"  
>"Yeah, no thanks to you!"<br>"What did I do?"  
>"Other than getting me drunk, you gave me a headache from hell!"<br>"I believe the correct term is hangover. And you drank at your own risk!"  
>"Well, maybe if you gave me another kiss, I'll feel better!"<br>Ok, that comment right there lit the fuse. I got up to knock some sense into this Egyptian idiot. "Maybe if I jabbed you in the stomach one good time, you'll feel better faster!"  
>He set the cup of coffee down on the table and got in a fighting stance. "Bring it!"<p>

I hopped over the sofa and he darted the other way. Hmph, coward! I chased him around the house for a good two or three minutes before stopping to catch my breath.

"Aww, are you tired already?" he teased. "Too bad, I was really looking forward to playing with you!"

I charged at him, but he dodged and tripped me. _Damn!_ I fell on the floor, bumping into the table in the process causing his cup of coffee to spill over. Defeated, I lied there for a few seconds until something wet drizzled on my hair.

"Bakura, get up! You're getting coffee in your hair!"  
>I groaned and got up, stroking my hair which was now sticky and wet. "Damn, kid, don't put so much cream next time!"<br>He smiled and helped me up. "Come on, I'll help you wash it out."

Marik guided me to the kitchen sink, and ordered me to wait while he got a towel so my hair would stop dripping on the floor. Though I was a bit frustrated at not catching him, it was still a fun little game of tag. I hadn't worked out or run around like that in ages. I guess the childish side of me was starting to show. I could smell the coffee in my hair. Yeah, he definitely needs to lay off the cream. Smelled like Irish. And the brown of the coffee stained my hair slightly. As I turned on the faucet and set it to a comfortable hair washing temperature, Marik came around the corner of the hallway with shampoo, conditioner, and a towel in hand.

"Ok, now lets get you cleaned up."  
>I frowned. "You don't have to baby me. I'm perfectly capable of washing my own hair."<br>"Oh shutup and turn around!"  
>I rolled my eyes and turned around, putting my head over the kitchen sink. Slowly, Marik wet my hair and popped open the bottle of shampoo.<br>"I hope you know I'm only letting you do this because its your fault in the first place!"  
>"Yeah, yeah." He lathered my hair and lightly kneaded his fingers on my scalp. "Your hair is really soft!"<br>"Oh yeah, just wait til it dries!"

His fingers trailed their way through tangles in my hair, and he continued this process until he went into a gently scrubbing motion. It was a nice feeling, very relaxing. Perhaps I should let this kid wash my hair more often. In fact, the only thing I didn't like about this was the fruity smell of the shampoo. He rinsed it out.

"Let me know if I'm scrubbing too hard."  
>"Nah, you're good."<p>

He popped open the bottle of shampoo and began to massage my scalp. Good heavens, if he keeps this up any longer, I just might go crazy! It felt like I was at a spa or something. Then he rubbed a spot near my neck that I _really_ liked! He seemed to ease all the tension and frustration out of my system. I whimpered a little when he left that spot.

"You ok?", he asked.  
>"Yeah, I'm fine."<br>He rinsed my hair and put a towel over my head. "There, now you wont be smelling like coffee all day!"  
>"Yeah, because this fruity shampoo of yours is so much better." I said sarcastically.<p>

Marik just rolled his eyes and went back to cooking. I dried my hair off with the towel before wrapping it around my shoulders. I watched as Marik stirred the pot of food before going to the spice cabinet to look for whatever ingredient he wanted to add. I will admit, staying with this kid did have its advantages. Not only was he pretty tidy with things, but he had great culinary skills! The smell of his food was tantalizing and I finally got the curiosity to ask, "What are you cooking?"

"Nothing special." he rummaged through the spice cabinet. "Just some stew."  
>"What kind of stew?"<br>"Beef." he mumbled as he continued his hunt in the cabinet. "Bakura, could you stir the pot for me until I locate this damn black pepper?"  
>"Sure."<p>

I walked up to the stove and stirred the pot of food with a wooden cooking spoon. _"Who even uses wooden spoons anymore?"_ I thought. Perhaps Marik was just old school like that. The aroma from the food creeped its way to my nose, and I was tempted to taste it, but resisted the urge. Suddenly, a warm hand was placed on top of the one I was stirring with. Marik had positioned himself behind me. I stiffened, wondering what was going on.

"Stir more slowly." Gripping my hand in his, he picked the spoon up slightly before dropping it back down again. "Like this. That way you can work around the ingredients."  
>"I-I see."<br>Still guiding my hand, he used his other one to add a dash of seasoning to the pot. "Let the seasoning settle a little before you stir again."  
>"I got it." I replied nervously. I wasn't used to Marik being so close to me.<br>The pot suddenly slid slightly. Marik took my other hand and placed it on the pot's handle. "Be careful, or else we'll be eating off the floor!"  
>"S-sorry."Marik back away, leaving the rest to me. "A few more minutes, and the food will be done!"<br>"Can't wait."  
>Marik skipped to the cabinet to grab a bowl. "Hey, you wanna watch a movie after we eat?"<br>I shrugged. "Sure."

Marik grinned widely. Was he really _that_ excited to watch a movie with me? Ever since I've started living with him, we would eat dinner together, and have a short conversation. I didn't see the big deal, but maybe he just enjoyed my company. I don't know why, but this kid's really fond of me and everything I do, well except for drinking of course. Needless to say, I've started to come around a little. I haven't been drunk for what, two or three days now? Not even a buzz! And it didn't even seem to bother me. Deep down, I may hate this kid, but on the surface, he's alright.

* * *

><p>After we ate dinner, Marik and I fondled over what movie to watch. He insisted on some lovey-dovey drama movie, but I wanted to watch horror. Reluctantly, he gave in and we ended up watching <em>'Dawn of the Dead'<em>. I have to say, my favorite part of the entire movie is when all the zombies get their heads shot off. I found it rather humorous, or maybe thats just my dark side talking. Normally, it would take something more than that to get a thrill out of me. Every time something moved or popped up on the screen, Marik jumped and clung to me. It was pretty annoying, but I kind of liked watching him get scared. The music then started to intensify, and there was a lot of gunfire.

Marik clung to me. "H-how could you watch this so easily?"  
>"Horror movies are far better than any other genre. Stupid things happen to stupid people, right?" I scoffed.<br>"Not funny!" he hit my shoulder with his fist. Suddenly, blood splattered on the screen. Marik gripped my shirt tighter and buried his face in my chest. "I-I'm sorry. I-I can't watch anymore!"  
>"Aw, is the little kid scared?" I teased.<br>" J-just tell me what happens!"  
>I rolled my eyes. "But thats not much fun."<p>

Marik trembled as he still hung on to my shirt, refusing to open his eyes and look at the tv screen. I sighed and patted his head. "Fine, I'll tell you what happens." Marik simply nodded. I didn't mind having him cling to me, its just that he looked kind of vulnerable, yet so innocent. Or maybe I'm only saying that because this was a side of him that I've never seen before. However, I found it nice that we were spending time together. For once, we're not arguing over some dumb bullshit and I'm not drunk. Actually, its the thought that we're so close to each other right now that has my mind a flutter. My heart was pounding, and I can tell you right now it wasn't because of the movie. No, the real reason, was this kid holding on to me right now. I tried to calm myself, but it was all in vain. I started to wonder if I was blushing, and then a more embarrassing thought came to mind; can he hear my heart beating? That really made me more wrecked. I moved my legs and shifted my posture a little. I kept looking down at Marik who just stayed quiet. The TV suddenly let out a loud _'BANG!'_ But Marik didn't flinch.

"Hey, Marik, the zombies are eating this guy!" I said trying to startle him up.  
>However, he remained silent.<br>"Marik?" I moved my arm slightly.

Marik's head dropped down, and there was light snoring. You've got to be kidding me. He feel asleep? Poor kid can't even stay awake past ten 'o clock! I sighed and watched as the movie continued. Suddenly, Marik slid onto my lap in his sleep-induced state. I blushed a little bit. "H-hey, Marik!" But there was no response. It was kind of awkward, having him sleep in my lap. But a part of me didn't seem to mind. I stroked the gold bangs from his forehead and watched as he slept soundly.

"Bakura... you...", he mumbled.

Ok, well almost soundly. Seriously, whats with this kid and talking in his sleep? However, upon hearing him murmur my name, I decided to listen.

"...quit drinking! Lets... hang...out more." he trailed off back into full sleep mode.

Sounded like he was talking to me in whatever dream he was having. And what, he wants me to quit drinking? Like hell! More importantly, it seemed like he wanted to hang out more with me. What the hell? Am I really _that_ likable_?_ Whats so good about hanging out with a drunk who can't even pay his bills on time and has to rely on some kid to help him? I'm nothing special. I really wish this kid would forget about me. He's wasting his time; there are other fish in the sea so they say. What about Ryo? He's a nice kid. Always there to help support someone and he gets the job done. I can't even walk straight. So why, just_ why_ does Marik like me so much? Before I could think about the answer, I found my eyelids growing heavy, and I drifted off into sleep.


	10. Back to Work

"Hey, Bakura, wake up!"  
>I was on the sofa sleeping. Well, half-asleep.<br>Marik smacked me on the head. "Hey, I said wake up!"  
>I growled. "What?"<br>"You gonna sleep all day?"  
>I stretched and sat up. Marik was putting on his work uniform.<br>"Hey, you can be late for work if you want, but I'll be damned if I get yelled at!"  
>"Work?" I scratched my head. Then it hit me. Today was Monday. "Oh shit, I've got work this morning!" I quickly got up and ran down the hallway. I entered the bathroom and turned on the shower. "Marik, what time is it?"<br>"Its almost eight!"  
>"Damn!" I quickly undressed. "Hey, get me some clothes out! And start warmin up the car!" I yelled.<br>"Got it!" he replied.

I can't believe I allowed myself to almost oversleep. Uh, wait, what am I talking about? I oversleep all the time, but this time I'm not drunk so no excuses! I got in the shower while applying toothpaste to my toothbrush. It was going to be a long morning.

* * *

><p>It was 9 a.m. by the time Marik and I finished our morning shuffle. He skidded and zoomed through traffic to get us to work. Obviously, he dropped me off first.<p>

"I'll see you later!" he waved.  
>"Yeah!"<p>

As he sped off, I ran inside the museum. My boss was talking to Ishizu. Good, he wont notice that I'm late, _again_. Ryo noticed me and quickly tossed me a broom which I caught in my hand. He nodded and walked off. I started to casually sweep the floors before, "BAKURA!" my boss yelled.  
>"Sir?" I replied from behind him.<br>He turned around, almost shocked that I was here the whole time (or, at least that what it looked like!). He cleared his throat. "Nothing, just get back to work!" He walked off.  
><em>"I AM working you asshole!"<em>, I thought frustratingly to myself.

As I continued to sweep the floors, someone walked in the door. Odd, who could be visiting this early in the morning. Or maybe this person just had a sudden urge to look around the museum. It really didn't concern me.

"Excuse me.", the man said.  
>Well, it concerns me now. I turned around. "What?"<br>"Hey, its you!" the man smiled.  
>One look at his crazy hair and I knew who this person was. "Atem?"<br>"Hey, Bakura! How have you been?", he held out his hand which I kindly shook. "You have quite a firm grip."  
>"Yeah. Heavy-handedness runs in the family."<br>"Oh, I'm looking for a Mr. Aknamkanon."  
>I raised an eyebrow. "Who?"<br>"Crazy name, I know! But at least I wasn't to be named the 2nd!" Atem chuckled.  
>I thought about the name for a minute, before snapping my fingers. "Oh wait, I know who you're talking about! He's my boss."<br>Atem's eyes widened. "You work here?"  
>"Yep, unfortunately." Then I realized something. "Wait, you said you weren't named after him. So, are you his kid or something?"<br>"Yeah, I'm his son. My dad actually owns three museums in Japan, but he seems to keep to this one alot. And he's all into Egyptology and stuff."  
>"Yeah, I can tell."<br>"He hasn't been working you too hard has he?"  
>"Um, well..."<br>"Bakura, quit conversing with the guests and get back to work!"  
>"Does that answer your question?" I frowned.<p>

"Hey, dad!", Atem greeted.  
>"A-Atem?"<br>"Yeah, its me!"  
>My boss (I'm going to keep calling him my boss because I <em>still<em> cannot for the life of me pronounce his name) ran up to Atem and greeted him with a loving hug. "Son, how have you been? Been keeping your grades up in college? Find a nice girl?"  
>"Yeah, I'm doing good. And you?"<br>"I'm fine! But I would be better if _someone_ would quit goofing off and get back to work!" he glared at me.  
>"Sorry, dad. That was my fault. I pulled Bakura out of work to ask where you were."<br>"Ah, I see." he turned his attention towards me. "Well, Bakura you're off the hook this time. But don't take this job for granted. Go help Ryo set up the new exhibits."

I groaned and walked off to go find Ryo. I swear, my boss is a slave driver. However, I didn't know he had a son. And it just so happens to be Atem! Small world; you learn something new everyday. And that was the first time I've _ever_ seen my boss smile. I'm going to need a can of beer to get that image out of my head.

"Bakura, a l-little help here?" Ryo said struggling to put a statue on its pedestal.  
>"Alright, I'm coming."<p>

Before he could give out, I quickly grabbed the statue and carefully put it on the pedestal. It was a bit heavy, but nothing I couldn't handle.

"Thanks!" Ryo said catching his breath. "I thought I was going to be squashed!"  
>"Yeah, don't mention it."<br>Ryo then shot me a weird look.  
>"What?"<br>"Bakura, you're _sober_."  
>I raised an eyebrow. "So?"<br>Then he smirked. "Has Marik been keeping you on your toes?"  
>"Hey, shutup! Between work and that kid, my life has been turning into a real mess!"<br>"Why? Because you can't get your daily dose of alcohol?"  
>"Why you!" I reached out to grab him, but the little brat managed to slip away.<p>

Ryo stuck out his tongue as he skipped down the hallway. I heard my boss yell, "Ryo, no running in the museum!"  
>"Sorry, sir. Just playing around."<br>"We don't have time for play! Where's Ishizu?"  
>"Um..."<p>

Their conversation became distant as they walked further through the museum. Right now, I wanted nothing more than to just go back home. I looked at the clock. It was 10:30. I sighed. Looks it'll be a while before I can even think about leaving! Suddenly, Atem appeared.

"Hey, Bakura."  
>"Hey."<br>He leaned up against the wall next to me. I did the same.  
>"I told my dad to take it easy on you guys. Even poor Ryo looks overworked!"<br>"Eh, your dad's not that bad. He makes sure to get the job done, even if he has to raise our pay if it means that we'll get off our lazy asses and work harder!"  
>Atem laughed. "Yeah, he's always been such a strict man. He always taught me well and to better myself."<br>"Mhm." The atmosphere between us got quiet for a little while.  
>"Hey, how have you and Marik been?"<br>"Huh?"  
>"You and Marik. Been having fun?"<br>"Oh please." I rolled my eyes. "That kid frustrates the hell out of me!"  
>"Thats not what I see."<br>"What are you saying?" I gave him a look out the corner of my eye.  
>"Well, I guess I'm saying that you like Marik more than you think."<br>"Thats a lie! I'll admit that we may have grown close or gotten along, but we're nothing past the point of associates!"  
>"Yet you live together, eat together, <em>sleep<em> together..."  
>"I-I'll have you know that we sleep separately!"<br>Atem gave me a curious, yet mocking look.  
>"Why are you looking at me like that?"<br>"You really like Marik, don't you?"  
>I gritted my teeth. "I already told you, I hate him! He's one of the reasons why I would go out and get drunk almost every night! If it weren't for him, I would have paid my bills on time! If it weren't for him, I wouldn't even be living with him! He's nothing but trouble!"<br>Atem nodded. "You say all that, yet I haven't heard you complain about any of it."  
>"What?"<br>"When you went out drinking, what was on your mind?"  
>"Nothing. I was trying to get Marik <em>out<em> of my mind!"  
>"Why didn't you pay your rent on time?"<br>I looked at him suspiciously. How did he know I didn't pay my rent. Oh wait, Marik probably mouthed off to him. I decided to just answer his question. "Because I spent all my money on booze."  
>"And who bailed you out of jail? Who welcomed you into his house?"<br>I raised an eyebrow. "Where are you going with all of this?"  
>"Think about it."<br>I put my head down to try and figure out what he was saying. Everything he asked or what I thought about seemed to go right back to... I gasped and looked at Atem. "Marik."  
>"You figured it out." Atem nodded. "Everything you claim to hate, or despise - you always bring Marik up. You like him more than you actually think you do. Now be honest, haven't you been having fun and doing better since you've been with him?"<br>"I-I guess..."  
>"And how long has it been since you've been out drinking?"<br>"Hey, pal, I'm already suffering! Don't bring that up!"  
>Atem laughed, but I was dead serious. Its bad enough that he was getting me to realize my feelings for Marik, but when you bring up alcohol after I've been sober for the past week, thats where I draw the line!<br>Atem looked at me. "Just admit it. You like Marik. He's helped you get out of alot of tough situations. You seem relaxed when you're with him, and you even seem happy."  
>"Yeah, I guess." I sighed and leaned back against the wall. "I mean, Ryo's been there for me, too, but I think I would be rotting in the street somewhere if it weren't for Marik. At first, I thought he was some annoying, stalkerish kid looking to get into my pants! But now, I see thats he's not really all that bad. And lately, I've been getting all flustered when I'm with him." I turned to look at Atem. "Does this mean that I, you know, <em>like<em> him?"  
>He smiled. "Only time will tell! But based on what you've told me, it sounds like you're head-over-heels in love with him!"<br>"WHAT!" I shouted in surprise.  
>Atem put his finger on his lips. "Shh! No yelling in the museum." he winked.<p>

I rolled my eyes and looked at the clock. It was almost eleven. I wouldn't be getting off of work anytime soon, so I decided to continue talking with Atem. He's a pretty interesting guy when you get to know him. "Hey, what about you and Yugi?" I asked.  
>"Hmm?"<br>"You know, how did you and him start liking each other?"  
>Atem scratched his head. "Well, uh, I guess you could call it love at first sight." He chuckled nervously. "I mean, when I first saw him, I thought he was cute and everything, but I figured, <em>'Nah, a guy like him would never like me.'<em> And I noticed he would start giving me extra or special tidbits of food when I ordered breakfast. At first I thought it was a mistake, until he said it was no big deal. Thats when I started to realize how much we really liked each other."  
>"So what, you just up and decided to ask him out?"<br>"Well, yeah. I would eat breakfast there every morning and then one day he sat at the table with me and we had a nice casual chat. You should have seen how nervous he was. He was really cute! Thats when I finally decided to ask him out."  
>"And thats when I first saw you."<br>"Yeah, I saw you sitting down with Marik. It made me more nervous because I didn't want anyone to hear that I was asking Yugi out. But as I've learned, that blonde Egyptian of yours is full of surprises!"  
>"Huh? What do you mean full of surprises? And what do you mean<em> 'blonde Egyptian of <strong>mine<strong>_?_'_"  
>Atem laughed. "Well, I wasn't expecting him to leave me and Yugi alone in the restaurant. The look on Yugi's face screamed <em>"DON'T GO!"<em> when you two left out."  
>"Yeah, I know! I saw his face! And thats when I caught on to what Marik was doing!"<br>"Yep! And you should know the rest. We got together. I couldn't be happier now that I have a little someone I can keep close to me forever!"  
>"Mhm." I nodded while listening to him talk.<br>"You know, they say first loves don't always last long, but there's just something about Yugi that makes me feel confident that we'll always be together! I can see that happening with you and Marik."  
>I blushed just a tiny bit. I wasn't expecting to hear him say that. Even though Marik and I weren't going out officially going out, just the thought of us actually being together made me feel kind of weird, but I was content with it. Then a curious question struck my brain. "Hey, what did your dad say about you and Yugi being together?"<br>"Well, he was shocked at first, but he loves me for who I am. That and he told me that if my grades start slipping, I can't see Yugi again!" he laughed. "But I doubt that will ever happen. There's nothing that can tear me and Yugi apart."  
>"I see."<p>

Atem and I talked the next one or so hours until he had to leave and go pick Yugi up from work. He said something about Yugi leaving work early so they could go see a movie. After saying our goodbyes, I immediately got back to work for the rest of the day. The time seemed to fly as the grandfather clock in the museum chimed for for seven o' clock p.m. Not really time to go home yet since the museum closes at eight, but still. We decided to close up early and my boss left me the key to lock up since I was the last one out. After locking the doors, I was surprised to turn around and see Marik's car pulling up in the parking lot. He waved out the driver's window.

"Hey, lets go!" He shouted, bouncy and happy for no reason as usual.  
>"Yeah, I'm coming." I quickly got in the car and buckled in the seat belt.<br>"Hey, what do you want for dinner tonight?"  
>"Whatever." I shrugged.<br>"Miso soup sound good?"  
>"Sounds great."<br>"Ok!"

As we drove home, I thought about what Atem and I talked about today. Was I really in love with Marik? No scratch that; I think I might have been in love with him since I started my late night drinking. Drinking was my way of trying of trying to escape reality. It helped get my mind off of things. But with Marik, he would always pop up into my head even when I didn't want him to. I sighed. Who knows, maybe I really do like this kid.

* * *

><p><em>Whoa, two chapters in two days? I'm on a roll! Stay tuned for more!<em>


	11. Eating Out

Before you could count your fingers, a week had gone by. I was still staying with Marik and all that good stuff. I bet you're wondering what happened during said week? Well, I'll tell you: _Work._

"Bakura, get back to work!", my boss yelled.

I groaned and got up from the bench to finish mopping the floors. Lately, I've been having to work overtime since the holidays were up and coming, so Marik and I haven't really been able to associate much. It was more like a routine thing for us now. He would pick me up, ask what I wanted for dinner, we'd eat, maybe watch a movie, and go to sleep. Weekends? Don't get me started. Marik would talk non-stop on the phone and then stop to annoy me. We'd argue or horseplay for a while, and then settle back down. Sometimes I would sneak out for a drink, but Marik always caught me. I know this sounds normal for friends and such, but when you think about it, we kind of, sounded like... a _couple_. Ever since my talk with Atem, I've started to grow more fond of Marik. These weird feelings in my stomach wouldn't leave me alone, and there would still be a lot of embarrassing moments between us. Well, usually I'm the only one who finds them embarrassing. I stopped mopping and stared at the clock. It was almost 9 p.m.

_"Soon,"_ I sighed. "Soon I can go home and lay down."

Thank god its Friday, right? Then I started to wonder what Marik would be cooking tonight. If there was anything I did like more than Marik himself, it was his food. One taste and before you know it, you've gone through three bowls! The other day, Marik invited Ryo over for dinner and we both fought over the last rice ball. The memory still makes me laugh, but also agitated me because Marik ended up eating it after it got cold from us fighting too long. Who ever knew you could make something such as _rice_ taste heavenly! The grandfather clock in the museum finally chimed for nine o' clock.

"Ok, you guys can go home. Good work, today. Good work!", my boss praised as Ishizu, Ryo and I made our way out the door.  
>"Bakura, what are you doing for the holidays?"<br>"Hmm, holidays?" I thought.  
>"Yeah!"<br>"I don't know. But I'm sure Marik will think of something _splendorous_ for us to do." I sighed.  
>Ryo giggled. "Glad to see you two have gotten along! To be honest, I thought you two were going to kill each other when you started living together."<br>"Yeah, well," I cleared my throat. "He's not_ that_ hard to get used to."  
>Ryo just smiled and skipped off to his car. "Hey, its getting really cold outside! So start wearing a scarf and gloves!"<br>"Yeah, I know." I pulled a pair of gloves out of my pocket.  
>Ryo honked the horn as he drove off. I waved goodbye at him.<p>

I then waited patiently for Marik to arrive. Strange, he was usually on time to come pick me up. I wonder what could be taking him so long? I paced back and fourth. Traffic maybe? He had to work late? No, he would have called me. Maybe he's out buying groceries. Its pretty cool out right now, maybe one of the bridges iced. Wait, what am I worried about? I made an unamused expression on my face. Why am I so concerned about Marik right now? He's a smart kid, I'm sure he's fine. What made me even more annoyed was the fact that I was worrying about him. How can I be so stupid? Suddenly, a car pulled up in the parking lot, which I quickly noticed as Marik's. He unlocked the door and waited for me to get in.

"Sorry, I'm late. Got caught in traffic!"  
>"N-no, its ok!" I closed the car door shut. "The roads are pretty slippery, so be careful."<br>"I'll be fine!"  
>I buckled in my seat belt.<br>He smirked. "You were worried about me, weren't you?"  
>I blushed and turned my head. "No, I wasn't! I just told you to be careful! So excuse me for looking out for you!"<br>Marik chuckled. "So, then you're just looking out for me?"  
>"N-no, thats not it either!" I replied nervously.<p>

Marik just laughed. God, whats wrong with me today? Any other time I could care less about what happens to him, but lately I've been finding myself thinking about him more and more. Probably because our bond as friends or whatever is just starting to grow. I decided to change the subject.

"Hey, what are you cooking tonight?"  
>"Um, I thought we could go out and eat tonight if you don't mind."<br>"Go out to eat? This late?"  
>"There are plenty of restaurants open this time of night. So it'll be ok. Or, were you looking forward to my cooking again?"<br>"Yeah, kind of!" I admitted.  
>"Well, I don't have anything thawed out and I need to make some groceries. So tonight, we'll eat out. Ok?"<br>"Sure."

* * *

><p>We ended up eating out at some family Italian-style restaurant. Not too fancy, but not too crowded either. And to my surprise, Marik already had a table reserved for us. I'm assuming that he had this all planned out from the beginning. I'll have to give him credit for that. We sat down and browsed the menu's. I didn't want anything in particular so just settled with lasagna. Marik decided to order the same. Then the waitress finally appeared. She was a wearing a knee-high skirt, a white button down shirt, and black heels.<p>

"Hello, my name is Mina.", she greeted as she handed us napkins and utensils. "I'll be your waitress for tonight. And I look forward to serving you." She winked at Marik.  
>Marik blushed a little and hid his face behind the menu. I just rolled my eyes and ordered for him. "We'll take the lasagna." I said firmly.<br>The waitress nodded and scribbled our orders down. "Anything to drink?"  
>"Um, I'll have a lemonade. What about you, Bakura?"<br>"Iced tea."  
>"Alright! Your order will be here shortly. In the meantime, let me know if there's <em>anything<em> I can do for you." She stroked Marik's shoulder before skipping off.  
>Marik just smiled and nodded.<p>

And then, there was silence. Of course there was the occasional chattering of people in the background, and forks hitting glass plates, but not much else. Outside in the parking lot, someone's car alarm went off, but that was about it. Marik and I were just waiting for our orders to come. I cleared my throat causing Marik to look up.  
>"You say something?"<br>"Nah, just had a little something in my throat."  
>"Oh ok." He picked up the menu and went back to browsing.<p>

Finally, after an agonizing ten minutes, our orders finally arrived. A fancy chef served our plates and departed while saying "_Bon appetit_'!"  
>We nodded and began to eat. However, the moment was short lived when the waitress suddenly reappeared. Great, what did she want this time?<p>

"Please enjoy your meals!" she handed us our drinks and bowed. Then she suddenly took interest in Marik. "You have very pretty eyes! Are those contacts or are they natural?"  
>"Natural!"<br>"Ooh, that just makes you look even more gorgeous!"  
><em>'What the hell? Is she flirting with him?'<em> I balled my fist.  
>"Thank you! You don't look so bad yourself!"<br>She giggled.  
><em>'The hell, Marik? I'm right here for crying out loud!'<em>  
>"Do you have a girlfriend?"<br>"A girlfriend? No."  
>"Ah, then perhaps we should hang out sometime!"<br>"Um, sure."  
>I kicked Marik in the knee then quickly looked out the window.<br>"Ouch!" He turned and growled at me.  
>"Are you ok?" she asked.<br>"Yeah, I just, uh, hit my knee on the table." He winced.  
>"Hey, you seem kind of foreign. Where are you from?"<br>"Egypt."  
>"Ah, I see. Interesting! Do you know how to say 'I love you?' in Egyptian?"<br>"Do you know when the hell I can get a refill over here?" I coughed picking up my empty glass.  
>"Oh, I'm sorry, sir. I'll get you a refill right away!" She grabbed my glass and walked away.<br>"Bakura, whats the big idea?"  
>I folded my arms and rolled my eyes.<br>"She was just being friendly. Whats your problem?"  
>"Nothing." I groaned.<p>

Actually, I wasn't sure what was wrong with me. I just didn't like the fact that that waitress was all hung up on Marik. Complimenting and flirting with him. It really pissed me off. Wait, why the hell am I so angry about it? Ugh, I must be losing my mind. I took another bite of my lasagna.

"How is it?" Marik asked.  
>"Huh?"<br>"The lasagna. Do you like it?"  
>"Its alright."<br>"We could go somewhere else if you want..."  
>Oh great, now he was getting all insecure. I better try to lighten the mood. "No, its good. You could do better though!"<br>Marik's eyes suddenly sparkled all innocently. "R-really? You think so?"  
>"Please, no one can cook as good as you!"<br>"Wow, thank you, Bakura!"  
>"Yeah, yeah."<br>The atmosphere was quiet for a while. Marik and I just continued to eat until he looked back up at me.  
>"You know, I wanted to eat out today to spend time with you."<br>"What?"  
>"Well, its just that, you've been busy with work lately, and we haven't been talking much, so I thought maybe we could do something together." Marik shifted in his seat nervously.<br>I sighed and leaned forward to my hand on his shoulder. "You did good."  
>He smiled and relaxed a bit.<p>

The waitress returned and handed me my drink. "Here you go, sir! Enjoy!" She turned to Marik. "Need a refill?"  
>"No thanks, I'm good."<br>"You sure? I could..."  
>I slammed my hand on the table, causing everyone to suddenly jump at the noise. "Look, bitch, he said he was fine! Instead of flirting, why don't you go and do your goddamn job!"<br>She bowed. "E-enjoy your meal!" And she quickly walked off.  
>I growled and gritted my teeth. "Man, I hate females like that!"<br>Marik looked at me wide-eyed for a moment until he burst out into laughter.  
>"Wh-whats so funny?"<br>"Nothing just..." He put his hand over his mouth to quiet his laughter. "I just never expected you to do that!"  
>"What do you mean? I had to do something otherwise she wouldn't leave! And it was pissing me off!"<br>"I can't believe how jealous you got!"  
>"I-I wasn't jealous!" I replied quickly. "I was just annoyed is all!"<br>"Mhm, sure!"  
>"I swear!"<br>Marik took in a deep breath and relaxed, ending his laughing fit. "Its alright. I'm happy."  
>"Huh?"<br>"I said I'm happy. Besides, I needed that laugh!"  
>"Whatever."<br>"I'm gad you did that though." His signature smirk appeared. "Because I was going to go out back with her if she kept it up."  
>"You shall do no such thing!"<br>Marik laughed again. "Oh man, you really were jealous!"  
>"I wasn't jealous!" But he continued to laugh. "You know what, fuck it! Next time I'll just let you flirt with whoever you want. But don't come crying to me when you get an STD."<br>"Bakura..."  
>I turned to look at him. "What?"<p>

He leaned forward and kissed me, hiding our faces with the menu. I was completely caught off guard and got out of my chair.  
>"Wh-what the bloody hell are you doing?"<br>Marik just smiled. "Lets go home now."  
>"What? You're going to end our dinner with that? Why did you kiss me just now?"<br>Marik placed the money on the table and continued to leave.  
>"Hey, get back here! What was with that sudden kiss?"<br>"Shutup and get in the car!" he replied.  
>I growled realizing he wasn't going to give me an answer. "Fine. But I'm driving."<br>"Like hell! I'm driving!"  
>"But I've got the keys!" I jingled them in his face.<br>"Hey, give me those!"  
>I held them up in the air. "Nope!"<br>"Bakura, seriously! Stop playing around!"  
>"Nope. This is payback for messing with me!"<br>"BAKURA!"

I laughed as Marik desperately tried to get the keys from me. And then we ended up in a game of tag with him chasing me around the parking lot. Eventually he gave up and decided to let me drive. A satisfied smile crept across my face for the night.


	12. A Night Out

There I was, lying soundly on the bed with Marik. He was lying on my stomach trying so hard not to smile; but I could see him grinning. I stared up at the ceiling thinking about what had happened a few minutes before. Marik and I were arguing about who would pay rent this month. I told him that it was only fair that I start helping him pay since I'm staying with him for free and everything. Usually, living with someone for free would be a dream come true, but I just wanted to try and be nice for a change. At first, Marik was happy that I showed some consideration, but then he got all antsy when he found out I was serious. He refused to let me pay, and ran down the hallway with the bill. Of course, I chased after him and we were running all around the bedroom. Eventually I was able to grab him when he tried to jump over the bed. We fought over the bill, and then he hit me with a pillow. I retaliated with another pillow, and our argument just turned into more of a play-fight. Eventually, we both got tired and now here we are just lying down, still trying to catch our breath. I moved slightly, and Marik giggled.

"Hey, Marik, you're getting pretty heavy!"  
>"What? I'll have you know that I eat healthy all the time!"<br>"This coming from someone who works at a fast-food restaurant!"  
>"Hmph!" he pouted.<br>I sat up, forcing Marik off my stomach. He got up as well and looked at me. "I'm still not letting you pay!" He stuck his tongue out at me.  
>"Then at least let me pay for gas money since you always have to drive me to work."<br>He rolled his eyes and reluctantly replied, "Fine."

It wasn't much, but at least I can take some weight off his shoulders. He playfully hit me with another pillow before hopping off the bed and walking down the hallway. I followed after him. It was the weekend; Saturday to be exact. It was past noon and it was already starting to get dark outside. Marik walked into the kitchen, and I plopped down on the sofa in the living room.

"Hey, Bakura, are you busy this evening?"  
>"Uh, no. Why?"<br>"Just asking."

I just shrugged and turned on the tv, looking for something interesting to watch. Suddenly, the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" Marik said. He picked up the phone and answered, "Hello?"  
>I could hear a high pitched voice on the phone. Probably Yugi. I crossed my legs and relaxed a little bit more, knowing how much Marik and Yugi liked to talk on the phone.<br>"What? No, we'll-" Marik glanced at me and then quickly walked to the back.

Hmm, I wonder what was so important that he had to leave the room. Maybe Yugi had something private to discuss? Well, either way, it was none of my business. Hell, I didn't even know for sure if it was Yugi who he was talking to. Anyone's voice can come off as high-pitched on the phone, right? Well, less than a minute rolled by when Marik walked back into the living room.

"Hey, Bakura, can you ride somewhere with me?"  
>"Sure." I got up from the sofa. Secretly, I wanted to get out of the house because I was bored as hell. So even doing something such as a ride around the neighborhood or visiting a friend's house would be nice.<br>"Put on your jacket, too!" He reminded.  
>"Yeah, yeah." I put on my jacket and scarf, then put my gloves in my pocket. After getting dressed to face the cold, we headed out the door.<p>

* * *

><p>We had been riding in the car for a good little while. We weren't on the highway or anything, but a little close to the woods. At first it looked like we were headed downtown, but now I wasn't so sure.<p>

"Marik, where are we going?"  
>"You'll see!"<p>

His response annoyed me because I was getting rather anxious; plus, I'm not all that patient. But whatever, I'm not the one driving. I just sighed and looked out the window, watching as the trees blew in the wind and other cars passed us by. Marik started to slow down. Looks like we finally reached wherever we were going. He pulled up on the side of the road and parked there. We were by a large grassy field and there was a lake in the distance. The moonlight sparkled elegantly off its surface. It wasn't until I got out of the car that I noticed other people were here, too. There were a few groups of people, families perhaps, and some couples snuggled up close to each other chit-chattering. Before I could ask what was going on, another car pulled up behind us. Atem and Yugi stepped out of the vehicle dressed suitably for the cold. Yugi's eyes sparkled and he grinned widely when he saw Marik.

"Marik!" He gave the blonde Egyptian a big hug.  
>"Good to see you too, Yugi." Marik said struggling to breath in Yugi's tight hug.<br>Atem walked over to me and held out his hand, which I shook in response. "Whats up!" he nodded.  
>"Nothin much. Just wondering where the hell we are."<br>Atem just chuckled.

"Bakura! Hi!" Yugi gave me a hug as well.  
>"Hey there, short stuff." I greeted.<br>"The fireworks are going to be beautiful!"  
>I raised an eyebrow. "Fireworks?"<br>"Darnit, Yugi, that was supposed to be a surprise!" Marik groaned.  
>"Sorry, I forgot."<br>"Oh, so thats what this is all about."  
>"Yeah, every year they show fireworks for the holidays and such. They're really pretty. Me and Yugi always come to see them!" Marik explained.<br>"Fireworks, huh?" I pondered.

Marik grabbed my hand and pulled me out to the field. Atem and Yugi sat under a tree which provided some shelter from the chill winds, but still allowed them to see the sky and do_ other_ things. Marik and I sat a few feet away from the car on a nice little spot where the moon hovered over us. It was like we were the center of attention. It almost sounded like something from a sappy romance novel or movie.

"_Achoo!_", Marik sneezed.  
>"Bless you."<br>"Thanks." he said sniffling and then proceeding to rub his hands together. "Whew, its cold!"  
>I sighed. "You should have worn gloves!"<br>"I know, but I was so excited that I forgot!"  
>Feeling sorry for him, I reached in my pocket and handed him a pair of gloves.<br>"Thanks!" He quickly put them on. "But wont you be cold?"  
>"A little, but my hands can handle it."<br>"Let me see." Marik grabbed my hands and held them in his own. "There, now we'll both be warm!"  
>I gave him a surprise look and then just turned my head to the sky, waiting for the firework to show. Man, I hope no one is looking at us right now. This is kind of embarrassing, but I guess as long as its Marik, its fine. Wait, what did I just say? <em>As long as its Marik?<em>

_'POP!'_ the first firework sounded off and lit the sky in a flash of white. And in an instant, other fireworks followed in a wave of green, yellow, and red.

"Bakura, look! Look!" Marik exclaimed as he pointed towards the sky. My hand felt really cold when he let go of it.  
>"Yeah, I see."<p>

_'POP! P-POP!'_

"Atem, did you see that one?" Yugi screamed in the background. "Aren't they beautiful?"  
>"Mhm, but not as beautiful as you." Atem pulled Yugi into a kiss.<p>

I rolled my eyes at the scene. That has got to be the corniest thing I've ever seen. And here I thought Atem had class. My thoughts were distracted once again as more fireworks lit the sky in a brilliant flurry of colors. Marik suddenly scooted closer to me and rested his head on my shoulder, taking in my warmth.

"Hey, Bakura..."  
>"Yeah?"<br>"I'm really having fun!" he smiled.  
>"Yeah, me too."<br>"You know, you always looked so gloomy when we first met. I would always see you working hard everyday to get things done, and I kind of envied you for that. I would always watch you work from afar, and I really admired you. And now, having you so close to me, just makes me," he paused. "Love being with you more."  
>My cheeks blushed.<br>"Ah, sorry! That was probably really cheesy, huh?" Marik giggled nervously.  
>"N-no!" I quickly replied. "T-to be honest, y-you're not such a bad kid, and I see how hard you work, too. You're quite considerate and I really, honestly appreciate everything you do for me. Lately, I've been feeling kind of weird..." my heart started to race and Marik looked up at me with interest.<br>"Bakura?"  
>"Er, I guess what I'm trying to say is... that maybe, I kind of lo-"<p>

_'POP! POP!'_

"-you too." I put my hand over my mouth.  
>Marik sat up and tilted his head. "I'm sorry, what was that last part? I didn't hear you over the fireworks."<p>

Upon hearing him say that, I fell on my back, both relieved and disappointed that he didn't hear what I said. I couldn't help but to just burst out into random laughter. Odd little coincidences like that either help you out or make things much more difficult. Well, I don't where I stand in this situation, but I now have a new love for fireworks. Marik looked over me confused as all hell as to why I was laughing. I sat back up.

"Bakura, you ok?" He shot me a concerned look.  
>"Yeah, I'm fine. Just had a funny thought was all."<br>Marik scratched his head. "I can't help feeling I just missed something important."  
>"Nah, it was nothing. I swear."<br>"Hey, lets go sit in the car. I don't think I can stand this cold any longer."  
>"Ok." I shrugged.<p>

Marik and I got in the backseat of the car, escaping the chilly air outside. We could still see the fireworks popping and brilliantly lighting the sky. Even I had to admit they were very pretty. Marik leaned over me to get a better view, but his hand slipped on the seat. "Hey, watch it!" I said. However, he ended up falling on top of me. Ooh, awkward. I could feel me cheeks blushing.

He looked over me blushing as well. "S-sorry!"  
>"I turned my head. "I-its ok. Consider it payback for what happened at the park that day."<br>Marik chuckled. "Yeah."

_'POP-POP-POP!'_ the sky lit up with another string of fireworks.

"Hey, Bakura..."  
>I looked back up at him. "Yeah?"<p>

He leaned down and kissed me. I suddenly felt very hot and uneasy under him, yet I allowed the kiss to gop on. Usually I'd object to something like this, but this kiss felt different. It felt 'right'. While I was lost in thoughts, Marik took the opportunity to slip his tongue in. I flinched at the foreign object snaking its way in my mouth. Gently, I pushed Marik away.

"H-hey, now, lets not get carried away..."  
>"Bakura, look at me."<br>I closed my eyes. I couldn't bare to look at him, especially not after what we just did. I just got french kissed, by a guy!  
>"Bakura, its ok."<p>

I felt him lean and start planting kisses on my neck. I tried to hold back a few moans as I was just a bit ticklish. However, he found that infamous spot on my neck and bit it, causing me to moan out in response. I couldn't take it anymore; I was being swept away. My mind was telling me no, but my body just wanted more. I found my arms wrapping around his neck, stroking the ridges in his back. He put his hands under my shirt and started to tease one of my nipples. I could feel my body getting hotter. No matter how wrong it might seem, I just wanted this moment to go on forever!

"Hey, Marik!", Yugi tapped on the window.  
>Awkwardly, Marik and I quickly sat up and pretended as if we weren't doing anything. So much for the moment lasting forever! Marik opened the car door to talk to Yugi.<br>"Whats up, Yugi?"  
>"Atem and I are going to head on home! You guys can stay longer if you want."<br>"You sure? I think there are still some fireworks left."  
>"Yeah, but its getting really cold!"<br>"Ok."  
>Yugi gave Marik a hug. "Bye Marik." He glanced in the car and winked. "Bye Bakura!" He skipped off.<br>Marik closed the door and cleared his throat. "Well, that was, ehm, interesting. Shall we head home now?"  
>"Yes, lets go home."<p>

He climbed up into the driver's side of the car. I followed behind him and got in the passenger's seat. Obviously, we didn't want to get out of the backseat of the car together or people might get suspicious of what activity we were doing. I rubbed my forehead. How could I have let something like _this_ happen? I wonder if Marik secretly has a stash of whiskey at home.


	13. Time's Up

After the fireworks and Marik and I's little _session_ in the backseat of the car, a few days had gone by. It was Wednesday, and I bet you're wondering why I'm not at work. Well, as it turns out, my boss decided to give us the week off. Not because he was being generous or anything, but because he had to go check up on one his other museums located in another city. He figured he would be there for a while claiming that none of his employees can keep things together while he was gone and that was it. Marik, however, still had work. So I was left sitting at home by myself, either watching tv, eating leftovers, or walking to the convenience store for a beer or two. Of course, when Marik came home, he could smell the alcohol on my breath even after I brushed my teeth and he'd scold me, claiming that I'll die from alcohol poisoning or some other bullshit if I keep it up. It really didn't make me any difference. Besides, I was stuck trying to get that _memory_ out of my head. I can't believe I made out with a guy! But you know, it actually wasn't all that bad. The only thing that made it awkward was Yugi's bad timing. I think Marik will move down a spot from the list of annoying people in my life. Ah, whatever. Its all in the past now, and neither Yugi nor Marik seemed to care. I wonder if they blabbed off to Atem though like some teenagers who just got their first kiss. I sighed and flipped through channels on the tv. Nothing interesting was on as usual. I looked at the clock. It was past five. Odd, Marik should be home by now. Maybe he had to work overtime? Taking the opportunity, I grabbed my jacket, scarf, and gloves and headed outside. I guess I could grab a quick beer before he came home.

After walking to the convenience store which took about fifteen minutes, I sat on a bench outside and watched the traffic go by. I looked up at the cloudy white sky. I wondered if we would be getting snow this year. I shuddered slightly. I hate snow. Isn't winter already cold enough? Well, at least it was good for one thing; keeping my beer cold. I took a sip and stood up, then looked at the watch on my wrist. It was 5:30. Might as well start walking back home; Marik should be getting off by now. I noticed there were a few shops closing and getting ready for the holidays; some were still open and bustling with activity. There was a cafe across the street and I decided to take a quick glance inside. There was someone rather familiar sitting by the window. I looked harder and realized it was, _Marik_! What's he doing there? I looked at my watch; almost six o' clock. Maybe he got off work late and wanted to grab a bite to eat? Nah, he would have texted or called me. And besides, we always eat our meals together. I was going to cross the street and walk inside to greet him, when suddenly a girl with short brown hair with a pink skirt and yellow shirt sat at the table with him. He looked happy and greeted her as they engaged in conversation. I gritted my teeth and drank what was left of my beer then threw the can in a nearby trashcan. Something about this situation didn't feel right. Why was he meeting a girl? More importantly, why didn't he call me when he got off work? He always worries me when I'm at home by myself, making sure I'm not doing anything stupid or so he says. I watched as the two continued to talk. The girl put her hands on his and he smiled. _'What the hell? Don't let her touch you like that!' _He laughed and nodded his head. Then she handed him a piece of paper. _'What? Why are you collecting her number?' _The girl then got up and walked away to go do something. Marik nodded and stared at the paper. I balled my fist. Why that no good... Fine, two can play it this game. If he's got time to mess with some girl after work, then I've got time to do things as well! I decided to take a different route home. However, home was not my destination.

* * *

><p>"Hit me again!" I said slamming the wine glass down.<br>"Don't you think you've had enough?"  
>"I'll let you know when I've fucking had enough!"<p>

The man shrugged and grabbed the wine glass. I was back in familiar atmosphere now. The nightclub boomed with music and teens crowded the dance floor. And where was I? Trying not to fall out of my chair from consuming alcoholic beverages. I can't tell you how long its been since I've been wasted like this again! Ah, how I missed the sweet taste of alcohol swimming through my veins so much! It was my anti-drug; one sip and you always crave more! This is how my life should be, drinking and relaxing in my own little world instead of at some annoying kid's house! Speaking of which, the little brat's been trying to text and call me all day. Hmph, let him worry. I ain't answering! I turned my phone off and just delved into another glass of wine. A young teenage girl sat next to me. I smirked.

"I'll have an appletini, please." She ordered.  
>"Hey, babe. Wanna kick back at my place?" I tried to flirt in a smooth tone.<br>She shot me a disgusted look. "Whatever, loser! Go find someone else!"  
>I smacked my lips. "Aw, don't be like that!"<br>"Ew, get away from me!" She pushed me out my seat then grabbed her drink and walked off.  
>"Hoe!" I yelled.<p>

Using the barstool to help myself up, my knees shook as I reached for my unfinished glass of wine. Then suddenly, "BAKURA!" I looked up and sure enough, that damn Egyptian blonde, Marik motherfucking Ishtar, was standing there in front of me, arms folded across his chest and he was giving me a look of furiousness. But I simply shrugged and sat back in my seat. I patted the chair next to mine. "Come on, kid, help yourself to a drink!" I hiccuped.

Marik just sighed and shook his head. "I figured you might be here. I couldn't contact you on your cell or the house phone. More importantly, what the hell do you think you're doing?"  
>"Whats it look like? I'm having a drink!"<br>"Whats going on? I thought you promised to limit your drinking."  
>"Screw you! I can *hic* drink as much as I want!"<br>He grabbed my hand. "Lets just go home."  
>I snatched my arm away from him. "Hey, fuck off! I can stay as long as I want!"<br>"Bakura, you're drunk. Lets go!"  
>"No!"<br>"Lets go I said!"  
>"Why don't you just go fucking hang out with your girlfriend!"<br>Marik raised an eyebrow. "What girlfriend?"  
>I rolled my eyes. "Don't try to play dumb with me! I saw you earlier at the cafe with her!"<br>"Huh?"  
>I ordered another glass of wine. "If you've got time to meet up with random girls, then I've got time to drink!"<br>"Bakura, she's not my girlfriend. She's just a friend..."  
>"Thats not the point!" I hiccuped. "If you've got time to meet with girls, then at least call or text me so I'll know where you are!"<br>"Y-you were worried?" Marik blushed.  
>"Go home if you want." I groaned. "I'm staying."<br>"No you're not!" Marik firmly grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the chair; he actually _pulled_ me out of the chair!  
>"Hey, leggo!"<p>

I struggled to get free but Marik simply dragged me out the door. Maybe my strength was gone due to the amount of alcohol I drank, but I wasn't about to let some kid do whatever he wanted with me! "I said let go, dammit!" Marik ignored me and opened the door to the backseat, then shoved me in. "Hey! You know, technically this is kidnapping!" I protested. He got in the car and locked the doors, then turned on the ignition. I tried to get out before he sped off, but found I was still too buzzed to coordinate and push the buttons correctly. "Damn kid! I'm going to beat your ass as soon as I get out of this car!" Marik just continued to drive. "Fuck!" I yelled pounding my fist on the window. Realizing there was nothing more I could do, I just waited until we got home.

* * *

><p>We pulled up in the driveway, and I noticed I was half-asleep, drowsy from the alcohol. Marik got out of the car and opened the door. He grabbed me very firmly by the crook of my arm and practically dragged me to the front door.<p>

"L-let me go!" I swung at him, but my hits didn't appear to have any effect.  
>He unlocked the door to the house, walked inside, threw me on the sofa and proceeded to lock the door back.<br>"Thats it, kid! I'm going to beat your ass!"  
>I got up, but Marik shoved me back down on the sofa. "Oh please, you barely have enough strength to stand up! So what are you gonna do?"<br>I growled and balled my fists. "I hate smartass kids like you!"  
>"That girl you saw me with at the cafe was a friend of Yugi's. Her name is Anzu and she was just giving me tips and recipes on a few homemade meals I could cook at home."<br>"What?"  
>"I know you love my cooking, so I decided to see what else I could make for you. I wanted to make you something special since the holidays were coming up and stuff."<br>My heart started beating. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He was thinking of _me_? I looked down at the floor. And here I thought he was just messing around with some girl. But then we're not even going out, so why the hell am I this upset? Still, I must look like an absolute idiot. I guess this means I should apologize? I picked my head up, but before I could even mutter a word, Marik got on the sofa and pressed his lips up against mine. I was caught by surprise, and the kiss seemed to kick me back into reality. I pushed him away. "M-Marik, what are you..."  
>He glared at me. "Time's up, Bakura."<br>I tilted my head and looked at him confused. "What do you mean, _'time's up'_?"  
>He started crawling towards me on the sofa. I backed up slowly. "I need an answer." he said.<br>"A-answer to what?"  
>"I think you already know."<br>I raised an eyebrow. "Eh?"  
>"Just admit it already; you're in love with me."<br>"Wh-what? Th-thats, I mean, I'm not..."

He pushed me down on the sofa and attacked my mouth. I struggled to get him off me, but my strength still hadn't fully returned from my time out drinking. I attempted to say something, but he took the opportunity to stick his tongue in my mouth. Damn, at this rate, I'm going to end up getting swept away again! I put my hands on his shoulders, desperately trying to get him off of me. But he just pressed down harder, tasting more of me. It got to the point where I could barely breath. Everything was going so fast that I completely forgot I could just exhale out of my nose, but my breath hitched when I felt him unzipping my pants. I turned my head, breaking off the kiss.

"M-Marik, stop!" I panted.  
>"Say you love me!"<br>"What? No! I don't love you! Now get off!"  
>"Sorry, but thats not the answer I'm looking for!"<p>

He pinned my hands down to the sofa with one of his and continued unbuttoning my pants. Damn, either this kid was taking advantage of my buzz or he was actually stronger than I thought he was! Once he managed to unbutton my pants, he slipped his hand inside and grabbed my manhood. I flinched at the touch.  
>"You're hard already?" he smirked and stroked my member.<p>

I let out a moan and tried to get my hands free, but he still had me pinned. He started to stroke me harder and I couldn't help but to pant and moan in ecstasy at the pleasure I was receiving. My head tossed side to side on the sofa and my body shuddered with delight. I couldn't help it anymore, my body just wouldn't listen to me and I wanted more.

"You look really vulnerable right now!" Marik chuckled almost mischievously.  
>"Sh-shutup!" I panted. "J-just wait til I get my hands on you!"<br>"Ooh, I can't wait for that!"

With a few more strokes of his hand, my body finally gave in. Knots twisted in my stomach and my back arched slightly as I finally came. "F-uck!" I yelled still riding the jolts of pleasure.  
>Marik smirked and let go of my hands. I just let them stay where they were, too weak from my release to move. He licked the palm of his hand. "Well, that was quick!"<br>"P-pervert!" I breathed heavily, staring into his lavender eyes. Finally regaining some strength, I reached up slowly and grabbed his head, then pulled him into a kiss. He returned it instinctively before stopping to look at me.

"So, are you going to say you love me now?"  
>"N-not a chance!" I panted.<br>He frowned, but it was more of a _'I'm turned on'_ kind of frown.  
>I just smirked at him. "Ok, kid, if you want a fucking confession from me, you'll have to do better than that!"<p>

A sly smile went across his face, as if he knew I was giving him a chance. Indeed, I probably was. But seriously, its going to take more than him jerking me off to get me to say something as stupid as _'I love you!"_ He took off his work shirt, and I took mine off as well. His chest was gorgeously toned, and he started to dance his fingers on mine.

"I hope you know what you're getting yourself into!"  
>"Oh please." I rolled my eyes. "You're the one who doesn't know what he's getting himself into!"<br>"We'll see about that! I'm gonna have you _screaming_ love by the time we're done!"

We slid off our pants and I think you can guess what happened from there!


	14. Going Out

Its been one month since Marik and I started, erm, _going out_. Yeah you heard me, we're going out. I bet you're wondering if I confessed my love to him or not? Well, we're dating now aren't we? That and the fact that I couldn't walk straight for two days afterwards. I know you're thinking that after one month we should be all lovey-dovey, but still, being with this kid felt kind of weird. Not only was he annoying as fuck, can't keep still, and wont let me drink in peace, but he's also my boyfriend. Yeah. I guess this means I'm gay now. Though to be fairly honest, I still prefer women over men. However, Marik just had that certain aura about him that just attracted me to him, and only him. I sighed as I sat calmly on the bench in the park. It was the month of December and it was hard-down snowing.

"Hey, Bakura, get over here!"  
>"What is it now?" I sighed.<br>"Come look at these Canada geese!"  
>"You want me to go look at some bloody geese?"<br>"Oh come on! They migrate once a year and they're pretty cute!"  
>"Fine." I huffed.<p>

Slowly I got up from the bench and made my way to Marik. Oh, did I also forget to mention that Atem and Yugi were here, too? Yeah, somehow I got dragged into a day where we all got together to hang out. We saw a movie, ate out, and walked around town for a bit until we came across the park. I _really_ didn't want to come here for so many reasons. However, Marik insisted that I come.

"Bakura, look at how fat that one is!" Yugi pointed.  
>"Pft, I'm surprised that he can even fly!"<br>"Don't say that! He's cute!"  
>Yugi suddenly sneezed and Atem wrapped his arms around him. "Yugi, I told you to wear a scarf."<br>"I'm fine, Atem. Honest!"  
>Atem took his scarf off and wrapped it around Yugi's neck. Yugi's cheeks turned a bright red.<p>

I rolled my eyes. How cliche.

"Bakura, where do you want to go after this?" Marik asked eagerly.  
>"To a bar."<br>He frowned. "Come on, be serious! How many times do I have to tell you that theres more to life than drinking everyday?"  
>"Marik, I haven't had a drink in a <em>month<em>. I need my alcohol!"  
>"No, what you need is a bit more tender loving care." He planted a kiss on my cheek.<br>"Dammit, Marik, not in public!" I blushed. Yugi giggled in the background.  
>"At least you're calling me by my name now. Before all you would call me is a kid!"<br>"Yeah well, you're still a kid in my eyes."  
>"I'll be the same age as you soon! Just wait until my birthday in a few more days! I wont be a kid anymore!"<br>"Whatever. Can we go now?"  
>"Lets get some hot chocolate!" Yugi suggested.<br>"Sounds good." Atem nodded.  
>"Bakura, lets go."<br>Marik grabbed my hand, but I pulled it away from him. "You don't have to hold my hand! I can walk on my own."

I stepped forward when suddenly, _'HONK!'_ A goose caught the bottom of my pants leg and I ended up stumbling over.  
>"Bakura, watch out!"<br>My lips clashed with Marik's as I lost balance. Atem and Yugi looked at us in shock, but laughter soon followed afterwards.  
>"You've got to be kidding me! It happened again?"<br>Marik was blushing and laughing at me.

Thats it, I fucking hate this park! And I fucking hate these birds! I charged at the flock of geese and the they flew off in a wave of feathers. I swear, one day I'm going to catch one of those feathered bastards and roast them, and then come back to the park and eat one of them in front of their beaked faces! That'll show em!

"Hey, Bakura, lets go!" I heard Marik wave as he, Yugi, and Atem walked down the sidewalk.  
>"I'm coming!" I shouted.<p>

Even though this is my first time ever going out with a guy, it feels like this is my first 'real' relationship. Whether it be because of something as bitter as love or sweet as alcohol, I really could care less. I caught up with Marik and he held my hand. Yugi and Atem discussed what we should do for Marik's birthday. Maybe we'll take him out drinking. I'd enjoy that!

~THE END~

* * *

><p><em>I would like to thank everyone for their wonderful reviews and loving encouragement! Thanks for sticking with me through this story. I wasn't expecting this story to be this long at first! Thank you all! And remember kids, drinking is bad for you; Fall in love instead! ;)<em>


End file.
